To Save A Puppy
by AcheronianAngel
Summary: Joey Wheeler's friends are out of town, his father's in a coma, and the only one there for him is Seto Kaiba. So he goes to live in the Kaiba mansion. They learn things about each other and their hardships they've each been through. Joey is the only one who can thaw Kaiba's frozen heart, and Kaiba the only one to truly understand Joey's problems. [Puppyshipping! Slight Yaoi]
1. A New Master

**A/N: Hiya! This is our first story here, hope you enjoy, well, technically not _first _but first in this perspective. So yeah, many more chapters to come, andwe hope to see this get popular! We'll be the narrator for this story, so there won't be a point of view other than ours.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of it's characters, we're just borrowing them and then sweetly handing them back slightly dirty. If we _did _own it, it wouldn't be _4Kids _now would it? Heheh... (I'm lonely) Welp, the only thing we own is our sick twisted excuse for a mind :) enjoy~!  
**

Seto Kaiba sat in his office. _Tap tap tappity tap_, the keys went as he worked. Entirely zoned into his work, he hadn't noticed the knock on the door. His door opened, revealing Joey Wheeler. Kaiba looked up, disgusted. He gave him a scowl, "What do you want, Wheeler?" Kaiba hissed.

"Listen here, Moneybags, Mokuba just asked me to drop this off for you." The blonde shot back. Joey walked close to Kaiba's desk and dropped a blank creamy white envelope in front of him. "He said it was important."

Kaiba looked at Joey with his ever present glare. "If that's all, then get out of my office, mutt."

Joey started for the door, but not without giving the CEO a stone hard glare. Kaiba reached into his desk drawer, and pulled out a letter opener. He slit the letter open without hesitation, and stared at the contents.

"Wait Mutt," Kaiba ordered still looking at the paper in hand. The blonde stopped at the door, and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm not a dog! What is it!?" Joey scowled, turning around to face Kaiba. He walked over to the desk of the grumpy old troll, and-

Oh, wait, I meant he walked over to the desk of the very constipated looking- oh, wait, that's not right either...

He walked over to the desk of the _young CEO_, and tried getting a look at the small stack of papers in Kaiba's hand. The paper he was currently looking at was thick and was colored an off white, with gold trimmings, and it looked very formal and official. Kaiba shoved the stack in Joey's hands. The first paper seemed to be a hand written letter by none other than Mokuba. He read

_"Dear Big brother,_  
_When you were at the hospital for your broken wrist, I decided to take a roam around. I heard some of the nurses talking about a 'Mr. Wheeler' and I immediately assumed Joey, but then remembered he was at a tournament with Yugi, so must've been a relative. I hid at the corner and eavesdropped while they talked. I heard them talk about him having been treated with alcohol poisoning, and that it wasn't his first time, but it never got that bad. I began to worry, so I kept in. He was in a coma apparently. So after they left, I snuck a peek at this 'Mr. Wheeler' and the resemblance was undeniable, he was Joey's father. So I snuck in the office, used the ''ol puppy dog eyes' trick, and I got a hold of his papers, which also had his address. The place looked like it was hit with a twister... twice. But I got the feeling it was always like that. Since Joey lives alone for the time being, illegally at that, I was wondering if Joey could live with us! We have more than enough room, and I've always wanted a dog! I know you two don't get on good terms, but pleeeeeeeeeease Seto? Haha, for me?_  
_-Moki"_

Mt. Kaiba looked like it was steaming and ready to explode... and with real lava. He glared at Joey, imagining just sharing a house with the mutt. Oh, heheh, I mean _mansion_. Joey just stood there, not even regarding Mt. Kaiba ready to burst, but instead looked through the other papers Mokuba had put into the envelope. 'My 'ol man's in the hospital again? And the letter said it's worse than ever before...'

Kaiba looked at the blonde rummaging through various papers in his hands, wondering why he even handed the papers to him in the first place. As he thought it through once more, Mt. Kaiba really did explode.

"No." Kaiba declared, jumping out of his chair and bringing the other boy out of his stupor. "I won't allow it! I won't allow a mangy flea-ridden mutt into my house! Live on the streets for all I care, it's where your kind belongs! There is no way in hell I'd EVER live with you, Wheeler!"

Joey regained his usual threatening posture that came with a fight with Seto Kaiba. Before he was able to get in a snarky comment, Mokuba burst into the room. Mt. Kaiba wasn't yet done exploding.

Kaiba turned his gaze on his younger brother. "And you! What are you thinking, trying to invite that mutt to live with us?! I have a strict NO PETS rule in my house, and that thing might give us fleas!" Kaiba boomed at his younger brother.

Mokuba's eyes went wide and filled with tears. Kaiba looked down at him angrily, and Mokuba looked down, choking back sobs. Realizing what he had done, Kaiba knelt down in front of Mokuba.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just frustrated, is all." The older brother said. Mokuba looked up again, wiping some tears from his eyes.

"Big brother, I... I just want to help... W-w-we can't leave someone alone, to fend for themselves... We just can't..." Mokuba said with a small hiccup in his voice. His eyes seemed to grow as he looked into Kaiba's. The older boy sighed deeply, and grumbled before standing up.

Kaiba closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and turned.

"Ok, mutt. How would you like to-" Kaiba opened his eyes, and saw no Joey, and his office door swung wide open. Kaiba groaned, and rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long invitation.

Outside Kaiba Corp. Joey and Mokuba giggled with eachother.

"That was an impressive stunt there, squirt, heheh." Joey chuckled, ruffling Mokuba's hair. The younger boy looked up and grinned.

"Thanks... So... You're gonna be living with me now!"

"I don't know, I mean Kaiba looked 'bout ready to rip my head off there."

"Aww, pleeeease Joey? Please?"

"Hey, don't pull that stunt on me, squirt, I can't resist that face!"

"I never gave you a choice." Mokuba stuck his tongue out.

"Alright, alright, but I have to get my stuff-"

"Already done. I actually have your whole room set up. That's why I couldn't give him the letter myself. I was setting up the room, knowing he'd give in and say yes! So come on! Let's go home!" Mokuba dragged Joey to the limo he'd arrived in, grinning like the little devious monkey he is.

"Wait," the blonde said. "Let's stop off at the hospital first."

Mokuba stopped and looked up at Joey and nodded. They both got into the limo sitting in the back seat. Joey thought about his new living arrangements. He ran outside before Kaiba had been done blowing up at Mokuba, and immediately started thinking of his options. He had come home from the tournament early, and there was still a ways to go in it. He had caught the flu, and so his friends had sent him home before the tournement was even close to over. By the time he got back, he was feeling pretty good, if not coughing some.

The ride to the hospital took no time at all. Joey stepped casually out of the limo, and Mokuba followed behind him into the hospital. Being who he is, Joey joked around with Mokuba straight to the front desk, and then being led down the halls to the room his father lay in a coma. The nurse who was leading them stopped.

"Here it is," she said. "He's stable, so you can go right in. A doctor will be right in to talk to you."

Both Joey and Mokuba walked in, and took a seat in the room. Joey's father, though with an older, even faded with alcoholism look about him, the resemblance was apparent. He didn't have his usual heavy alcoholic scent that usually clung, which made it better to stand the man. He was hooked up to several machines through several tubes and wires, and had a respirator strapped to his face. The way his eyes were closed, without all the wires and tubes, he might look peaceful, but Joey knew better, this man was never peaceful.

Mokuba and Joey sat in silence until the doctor came in. He was a kind, older man, who's eyes crinkled when he smiled. He sat in a rolling stool and moved it in front of the two boys.

"From my understanding, this isn't the first time he's at the hospital due to drinking." The doctor said, flipping through papers on a clipboard. The doctor looked up at the blonde, waiting for an answer. Joey nodded.

"It also says that he's the only one who lives with you, I'm going to assume that's correct." The doctor continued flipping through the clipboard, Joey only nodded. "Well, I'm sure you can see he's in a coma. We... Really don't know how long he'll be out for, but ever since it happened and we got him stabilized, his condition hasn't changed, so we really can't tell. When he wakes up, and is in working condition again, we'd like to send him to rehab... And how long that takes depends on where we send him, and his willingness. We can't even give you an estimate on how long he'll be away from home. But we guess it'll be a long time."

Joey sat listening to the doctor speak, not giving away any emotions. He gave nods to make sure the doctor knew of his acknowledgement. Mokuba was also listening intently to the doctors analysis, though he already knew most, if not all of it.

"Do you have any living arrangements set up?" The doctor asked suddenly. Mokuba jumped up.

"He'll be living with me!" the young boy said excitedly. The doctor raised his eyebrows, but said nothing as he walked out. Mokuba turned to Joey, about to say something, but stopped as he realized Joey was still thinking about the situation. Noticing what Mokuba did, he looked at him and grinned. The younger boy just blinked.

"I'll be outside, come out when you want." Mokuba said, jumping out of the room. Joey stood up and walked to his father's bedside.

"I can't say I feel sorry for you," Joey said to his unaware father. "I can say I did see this coming. Maybe not this soon... I'm not happy about this happening to you, but I'm not sad either, it's your own damn fault and you deserve it. But I guess when you wake up, you'll be getting help."

Bad memories tried flooding the gates of Joey's mind, but he shut them out before they could overwhelm him. He took a deep breath, put on a grin, and walked out of the hospital.

**A/N:** **So, if you stayed this long, must not have creeped you out too much, eh? Well, we'll have to try harder next time... Anyways, how was it?**


	2. The Puppy's Got A Trick

**A/N: Hey! This I'd say the first real chapter, eh?**

**D: Haha, it was a pain -_- Especially with you up my- I mean bugging me every five minutes to continue.**

**S: Hey, it was your idea to start a story, and I did my part, you hafta do yours.  
**

**D: Not right-  
**

**S: Whatever you want.**

**D: Just get on with the disclaimer...  
**

**S: Oh, right...**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If we did, Tea wouldn't be there! :D (Sorry, Tea lovers)**

* * *

Seto Kaiba paced in front of the front door of his mansion, waiting for his younger brother to get back with his new-found pet. He'd have to live with the mutt, he was already stressed enough with work, but now this!? Kaiba couldn't hold much longer. But whatever his brother's bidding, it had to be done. Kaiba wasn't cold hearted enough to refuse the only one that mattered. So therefore, he'd have to deal with the mongrel for just a little while. What did Mokuba see in him anyways? What was so special about the mutt? Nothing, that's what.

Kaiba groaned as he thought of the mutt tearing up the house. This was going to be a long while...

While Kaiba was busy internally groaning, a sleek black limo pulled up infront of the mansion. Joey and Mokuba stepped out, and the limo drove off to some other part of the mansion. Kaiba looked up, and crossed his arms. Mokuba gave him a grin and went up to him, and Joey followed behind him. Kaiba sighed.

"Mokuba, if you're to keep this mutt then make sure he's house broken." Kaiba said before abruptly turning and walking inside the mansion.

"Hey! I'm not a dog!" Joey yelled after him. Mokuba laughed and grabbed Joey's hand, ushering him inside.

Mokuba dragged Joey through many confusing hallways, up a staircase, and past a few rooms, until they came upon their destination. Joey made a mental note of the hallways.

"This is your room, Joey!" Mokuba said excitedly. Joey stuck his head through the door. A black lush carpet hugged his feet as he stepped in. The beige colored walls were calming and serene, and the bed looked comfy and oh-so inviting. A dark colored wood desk with a laptop on it sat in the far corner against the wall. Another door was across the room, which he assumed to be a closet.

"Wow, Mokuba, this looks great!" Joey said, almost giddy to live there.

"Yep, and my room's over there," He pointed across the hall, "And Seto's is over there." He pointed to the door next to that. Joey's face fell. He'd almost forgotten he'd have to live with Kaiba.

"Now let's go to the living room and play video games!" Mokuba yelled, leaving Joey to trail behind him as he led him to the living room. The room they entered was big, but not quite so big that it was scary. The walls were a light green with white and black boarders. There was a large fireplace at one end of the room, with two chairs and a small coffee table. On the other side, it looked less formal. There was a flat-screen, surrounded by various video game consoles and games and cases just laying about. Kaiba was sprawled out on one o the many sofas in the room, reading a novel. Mokuba gave him a glance, and his face lit up.

"Big brother! You're taking a break from work! That's great!" Mokuba said cheerilly. Kaiba looked up at his brother, then his gaze slid to Joey, who stood nonchalantly behind Mokuba with his hands in his pockets and his gaze to the ceiling in thought.

"Just for a little while, Kid." Kaiba replied, ruffling Mokuba's raven black hair, but still eying Joey.

"Okay. Me and Joey are gonna play some games!" Mokuba squealed in delight. Mokuba grabbed Joey's hand, snapping him out of thought.

"Huh?" Joey panicked as he was being dragged across the room.

"Let's play this! And then this!" Mokuba chirped. ignoring Joey's surprise as he picked up games and handed them to Joey. Kaiba looked up over the top of his book, and smiled slightly to himself. He was always happy to see Mokuba excited, and he hasn't been this excited since Kaiba built Kaiba Land. Even if it was the mutt that made him happy, it was something.

Somewhere between their games, Kaiba snuck back to his room to work. Knowing Mokuba would get mad if he knew, he waited until there was a moment he was engrossed in one of his mind rotting games with the mutt. One of the chefs cooked dinner, which Kaiba decided he was too busy to have, but Mokuba and Joey happily shoveled food into their mouths and resumed their gaming which Mokuba won almost every time.

"Ha! I'm beatin' you, squirt!" Joey yelled, pumping his fist in the air. He looked over with his mouth open to say something, but he saw Mokuba passed out on the floor. Joey smiled to himself. The kid looked cute when he slept- well, cuter. Joey scooped the boy in his arms and held him carefully as he stood. Joey walked into the hallway. He looked around, thrying to remember the way. He walked through by trial and error, but made his way to the rooms. Kaiba heard footsteps, and peeked out his door. He saw Wheeler holding his little brother. Kaiba followed to his room, and saw Joey tucking Mokuba in, and prceeding to groggily enter his room with half closed eyes. Kaiba was back at his desk, but wondering why the mutt would do that. Joey walked into his room, and changed into silk black pajamas. It was the comfiest thing he'd ever worn. He slipped into his bed, and instantly fell asleep after a long day of games and bad news, this was the way to end it.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Joey's waist, and squeezed. Joey woke with a start. He looked down and saw Mokuba, innocent as ever, jumping on Joey's bed, already fully dressed.

"Wake up Joey! It's already 7: 00 AM!" Mokuba whined.

"Alright kiddo..." Joey lifted himself in a slow groggy manor. Mokuba tackled Joey to move quicker. Joey sucked in his breath in a burst of pain. Mokuba had jabbed him in one of his many bruises.

"Joey? What's wrong?" Makuba asked with concern and panic in his eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

"Angg..." Joey groaned, clutching his side. Mokuba lifted Joey's shirt to see a wide black and purple bruise stained on the left side of Joey's torso. Mokuba gasped.

"Joey! You're hurt! I'll go get Seto-!" Mokuba yelled, looking around the room. Joey grabbed Mokuba's wrist.

"Don't," he mouthed. "I don't want him to know." Mokuba nodded, still worried. Mokuba left him to lay in bed for a little while longer. When he overheard the doctors and nurses talking about Joey's father, they'd also mentioned Joey. They said that Mr. Wheeler had a son that often was the hospital for various reasons, and it was possibly because his father was always drunk, so he may have beaten Joey. There was no evidence, so it was just a rumor around the hospital. Mokuba hadn't wanted to believe it, since Joey was always so happy and open about everything, there's no way he was being abused at home without someone finding out. But Mokuba saw one of his bruises, probably one of many. It might be just from a bad accident, like a trip down the stairs, but everything connected so well it was hard not to believe.

"Hey, kiddo, what's wrong?" Kaiba appeared at Mokuba's bedroom door with concerned eyes. He stared at his kid brother, who was wiping a few tears away.

"N-nothing, I'm alright." Mokuba sucked in a sob. He felt so bad for hurting Joey. Kaiba sat on the bed next to Mokuba, and held him.

"It's okay, Mokie. It's okay." Kaiba whispered to the crying boy. Mokuba hugged his brother as he calmed down.

"So what's wrong?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba just shook his head.

"Can't say. I'm okay though, so don't worry about me!" Mokuba jumped up. Kaiba slightly smiled, happy his brother was fine.

Joey rolled over on his bed, and blinked. He looked at the clock. It read 2: 00 PM. His stomach growled ferociously, and he rolled off the bed onto all fours. He lifted his head, and looked around the room. Waking up was truly a challenge. 'I thought Mokuba was waking me up...?'. He shook his head and stood up, remembering how he poked a tender spot. He got up off the floor and left the room. through trial and error, he found Mokuba sitting on the couch, playing his video games again.

"Hey squirt, why didn't you get me up? I slept the day away." Joey said, sitting next to Mokuba, his stomach growling. Mokuba looked up from his games at him.

"I felt bad." Mokuba said without skipping a beat. "Are you hungry? Lets get you something to eat!"

Mokuba jumped up, and waited at the entrance of the room, knowing that Joey still didn't know his way around. Joey walked up to him, and Mokuba proceeded to go to the kitchen and have someone get him just a couple sandwiches. Him and Mokuba sat the table, and Mokuba was munching on chips.

"So... What happened? How'd you get the bruise I mean..." Mokuba started.

"Before I came home from the tournament, I got into a fight with someone talking bad 'bout my friends, and he fought dirty." Joey said, laughter bubbling in his voice. He was lying, but there was no use worrying Mokuba with his problems.

Mokuba blinked, and laughed, though he didn't believe him. "You've got to be more careful then!"

Joey nodded and smiled. Someone had brought him his food, and he ate it and they both went back to the living room, playing various games, until it was pretty late.

Mokuba yawned and rubbed his eyes. Joey looked over at him.

"You should head to bed squirt." He said to him. Mokuba shook his head.

"Can't. Seto's not back from work yet... I'm worried." The young, tired boy said. Joey blinked, and realized the he really hadn't seen any sign of Kaiba at all throughout the day.

"When'd he leave?" Joey asked. Mokuba yawned again.

"He woke up at 6: 00 AM and worked from home for a while, and left to the office at around 8: 00 AM." Mokuba told him. Joey looked at the clock. It was 11: 00 PM. He thought about what he could do...

"If I go drag him home, will you head to bed?" Joey asked. Mokuba looked up, and shook his head.

"I wanna go too!" he exclaimed, forcing back a yawn. It was Joey's turn to shake his head.

"Nope, either I go get him, or neither of us, it's too late for you to be going out."

Mokuba sighed, but nodded in defeat. Joey walked with him up to his room, and then went back down and walked outside. He was going to have to walk to Kaiba Corp. but a nice nighttime walk never hurt.  
He thought of the morning, when Mokuba had jabbed his bruise. He had to had heard something more from the doctors than his father was an alcoholic in a coma. He had to have heard the rumors. It would make even more sense with him being so determined to allow him to live there. He hoped Mokuba wouldn't spill the beans to his brother. Kaiba was the last human being on Earth he wanted to know his secret. It would give Kaiba one more thing to make fun of him about.

Joey hadn't noticed, for he was deep in thought, but he'd arrived at the mother of Kaiba's ego. Kaiba Corp. Joey opened the door, and looked around the lobby. He'd been here before, so he knew where to go. Joey stepped into the elevator, and pushed in the number floor he was going to.

Joey hopped out of the elevator, and walked by memory to Kaiba's office. He knocked on the door. No answer. Joey decided to walk in anyways. Kaiba sat at the desk completely unaware of Joey, and was just sucked in his work. He sipped coffee, absentmindedly as he worked. Dark bags hung under his eyes from lack of sleep. He massaged his temples from a headache that had taken root hours ago, and just seemed to grow. He heard a cough, and looked up to see the mutt leaning against the doorway.

"Kaiba, it's time ta go home, Mokuba's worried for ya. Said you needed rest." Joey said, walking towards Kaiba. Kaiba, who could fall asleep right there, was too tired to protest. He let the blonde help him out of his seat, and down into the lobby. To Joey, it was just a miracle Kaiba didn't chop his head off right away for touching him. They received stares as Joey helped Kaiba out. Joey looked over his shoulder every once in a while to make sure Kaiba didn't collapse on the ground and sleep there. He had Kaiba call for a limo, and they went home.

Joey traced the halls and brought The Almighty Seto Kaiba to his room, and layed him in bed, who was asleep on the way up the stairs, so Joey had to hold him for support, praying he didn't wake up to kill him. Joey let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the now not so almighty CEO. Kaiba definitely looked less tense in this state, and it was easy to forget that Kaiba was Joey's age. Joey even smiled at the shortly lasting innocence before him. He remembered that this was the same vicious CEO that could kill him, and he slowly backed out of the room, carefully shutting the door. He turned around to see the empty halls, and sighed with relief. He left into his bedroom, changed into pajamas, flipped off the lights, and snuggled up to the warmth of his bed.

Kaiba awoke to the sound of his clock. Beep pause Beep pause Beep and so on. He looked around his room, confused. The clock read 10: 00 AM. Kaiba set his clock to 6: 00 AM every night, today was no exception. Also, how did he get home last night? He couldn't quite remember finishing work and coming home to sleep. A light knock came to his door.

"Come in." He ordered in a groggy voice. The door cracked open, and he saw his little brother stood in the doorway.

"Are you alright, Big brother? You were at work late last night." Mokuba said, holding the door.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But I have a few questions." Kaiba nodded.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked, as if he didn't know what his brother was going to ask.

"First, how did I get home last night, and second, who changed my alarm clock from it's original timer to now?"

"I'm not sure about the clock thing, but I know that Joey went out to get you from work for me." the younger boy told him.

"And where is the mutt now?" Kaiba said, a slight groan escaping his lips as he moved out of bed. His muscles were stiff and sore from sitting in the same position for several hours the day before. He brushed it off, and decided that he had to get to work. He couldn't be late, he was the ever-so punctual Seto Kaiba!

Kaiba walked into the kitchen to see the back of Joey cooking?

"Hey Kaiba!" Joey turned around with a sunshine smile on. "I'm cooking now, we had a little 'incident' with the former chef." Joey pointed in the corner. Kaiba's chef lay wriggling, tied up and gagged. She looked at Kaiba with pleading eyes. Clearly, Kaiba questioned it, but had places to be.

"I'll deal with this later," Kaiba muttered, walking right back out of the kitchen, as if it hadn't happened.

Just kidding. Here's what truly happened, kay?

Kaiba walked into the kitchen to see the back of Joey cooking?

"Hey Kaiba!" Joey turned around with a sunshine smile on. "I'm cooking now, here's a funny story, me and Mokuba walked in this morning and the chef set the stove on fire! That's just crazy! So Mokuba fired her. I offered to be the unpaid chef for now, since I've had my hand in the kitchen."

"You are paid, with a place in my house." Kaiba muttered, walking right back out of the kitchen. He didn't need food poisoning by the mutt, he had to get to work.

Mokuba walked in as Kaiba walked out, and looked after him questioningly. Joey had finished cooking eggs, bacon, and home fries, and set two plates on the table, one for him and one for Mokuba. They sat and ate, joked around, Joey was already getting used to this routine.

After they were done eating, joey set the dishes in the dishwasher, and Mokuba tugged on his shirt. Joey looked down to see a puppy-dog look plastered on the younger boy's face.

"What is it, squirt?" Joey asked. Mokuba blinked a few times, for added measure.

"Seto's at work." Mokuba said flatly.

"Uh... Yeah. I know. Your point...?" the blonde said raising his eyebrow. Mokuba blinked a few more times.

"He's been working so much lately, and-"

"You want me to go get him? Again?" Joey said, cutting him off. Mokuba nodded.

"He's been working so much lately, without any days off or breaks... I want him to come home, I'm worried... People often forget how young he is, including himself, and he needs a break sometimes..."  
The blonde looked at the sincere face Mokuba had on full of worry for his brother. Joey sighed in defeat, and nodded, and walked out without saying another word to the younger boy.  
For the second day in a row, he walked to Kaiba Corp. and went to Kaiba's office and knocked, this time hoping for an answer.

"Come in." He heard the young CEO say, muffled some by the doors. Cautiously, he opened the door and stepped in. Kaiba looked up for a fraction of a second, and then looked back down to his work.  
"Mokuba sent me." Joey stated.

"Is that your excuse every time, Wheeler?" He replied, eyes still glued to his computer.

"Why would I come any other reason?" Joey asked.

"None hopefully. Now, what did he want?"

"He wanted you to come home."

"No."

"But he's your kid brother!"

"So?"

"He's worried, Kaiba. Now's not the time to show your supremacy."

"I'm not going home just because he asked me to."

"You're overworking yourself!"

"What can I say? I'm a workaholic. This company doesn't run itself you know."

"They can deal without you for a day, you needa rest. You work way too much."

"Hmm, no."

"Kaiba!"

"Shut up, mutt."

"I'm not a dog! And I'm not leaving without you, I promised your brother I'd bring you home, so you'll have to deal with me until you change your mind." Joey crossed his arms and smiled, satisfied. Kaiba spared him a look, and then went back to working, done with the conversation. Joey took a chance to start poking around the various shelves and drawers around Kaiba's office.

Most of the shelves were full of various books about businesses and finances, and the occasional plaything for Mokuba when he's in the office. The drawers were full of papers, folders, files, and... A standard deck of cards. He picked up the little box, and closed the drawer.

"Hey rich boy, what's up with the cards?" Joey asked, turning to Kaiba, who was looking at him with a questioning look. Joey held up the box to clear the confusion.

"It must be Mokuba's." Kaiba stated blankly.

"Hey, I have an idea!"

"Wouldn't that kill you?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Haha, you're such a comedian. Let's make a bet.

"What kind of bet?"

"We'll play cards, best two out of three. The winner chooses their prize. Do you agree?" Kaiba thought it over.

"Okay. If I win, you have to stop pestering me. Since you're a second rate duelist, you can't be much better at simple cards."

"Oh so funny I forgot to laugh. Well, if I win, you have ta come home with me and actually take a break for once."

Kaiba nodded, figuring this would be his end of the bet.

"What will we be playing?"

Joey thought this over, they could play two-man poker, war, mariage, speed, or...

"Let's play Go Fish."

"Alright, a simple game for a simple mind." Kaiba smirked. Joey pulled a chair up to right infront of the CEO's pulled the cards out of the small box in his hand and shuffled the deck, and dealt seven cards to himself and to Kaiba.

"Four for a book." Joey said grinning. Kaiba nodded. They played through one game which Joey won. Kaiba won the next. At the end of the last game, when the main deck had run nearly dry, and both were confident about winning.

"Got any three's?" Joey asked. Kaiba looked up from his hand with a glare and handed a card to Joey, completing a book for him.

"What about any kings?" Joey asked again. Kaiba shook his head.

"Go Fish." Kaiba said. Joey reached for the last card of the deck, which was the king he needed to complete yet another book for him. Kaiba had one more card in his hand. Joey grinned at this.

"C'mon rich boy, cough up the last card, ya got any six's?" Joey said, laughter bubbling up in his voice. Kaiba once again gave him the death glare and handed him the last card. It was obvious that Joey had won. Kaiba growled at his defeat.

"Fine, I'll go home with you, but for Mokuba only." Kaiba spat.

"No need ta be a sore loser," Joey smiled. Kaiba whipped out his cell, and called for a limo. They rode home in silence, Joey sometimes testing his luck bu poking Kaiba's arm to see if he got his finger bitten off.  
"Big brother! You're home!" Mokuba cheered as the not-so cheery Kaiba stepped in.

"Yeah, it was a pain, but I did it." Joey smiled.

"Thank you Joey." Mokuba said. Kaiba walked into the living room stiffly, and sat on a sofa with a groan. His back and especially neck flared with pain. Mokuba bounced up into his room, and Joey walked into the living room.

"You ain't lookin' to high and mighty, Kaiba." Joey said, looking at Kaiba who was obviously in pain.

"Yeah, so? What about it?" Kaiba looked at Joey who was thinking of a way to help.

"I've got an idea."

"Oh my God, two in a day? I might just die."

"Oh hilarious. Well this one you will actually benefit from, and just cause' I'm feelin' nice." Kaiba looked at him with a raised eyebrow. What was he up to?

"What is it this time?"

"You'll see. Now, sit on the floor."

"What? Why?"

"I can't exactly do this if you're on the couch, Kaiba."

"Fine." Kaiba groaned as he obeyed. He wouldn't get anything done hurting like this.

"Good. Now take your shirt off."

"What?"

"You heard me, do it."

"I hope this doesn't backfire." Kaiba said, yet still complied. Joey knelt behind him, and started feeling around for places on his neck and back that seemed to have the most knots.

"Jeez, Kaiba. You're really tense." Joey said.

"Hmm, work does that to you." Kaiba said, but then yelped in pain. "Watch it!" He growled.

"It might hurt for a few seconds." Joey warned, a bit late. He dug his fingers into the places that seemed most tense, undoing the knots. Kaiba stayed quiet through this, but it actually felt much better.

After Joey had finished, Kaiba was able to move freely without wincing in pain, or walking stiff.

"How d'ya feel?" Joey asked.

"Better. A lot better." Kaiba admitted. Joey laughed and stood up.

"Well, that doesn't give you permission to go back to work today. Go sit on the couch, lounge around, do something NOT work related."

Kaiba shook his head and sighed, but still got up and sat on the couch. The mutt's stay was going to be an interesting one.

**A/N: We appreciate all feedback we can get. It's sort of difficult to do this with two blue peeps whitey dragons and all. So, yes, reviews are greatly cherished. Thank you, have a nice *Checks clock* midnight! :'D**


	3. A Dog Day Afternoon

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait ^^; We haven't forgot, the whole chapter three deleted itself and we had to go back and redo the WHOLE thing. So, we've decided that we will definitely get a new chapter in by every Friday morning, okay? It it's not, you can spam us 'till we've got it out. The Acheronian part of this angel is still gawking at the fact that we have fans. That's right. D's Acheronian, and I being S am Angel, that's right. Two deranged sisters and one story. Oh god... Well, sorry for the chapters shortness, but don't worry, it's only because we have BIG plans for future chapters. It's the equivalent of the other chapters though, I swear! This chapter has all the cuteness and awkwardness you can bear, so be prepared!**

**Disclaimer: We totally now own Yu-Gi-Oh! It's all ours, ours, ours I tell you! Muhahaha! I'm sorry, we don't own it... *tear***

* * *

For the next few weeks, they fell into a pattern of Joey messing with Kaiba's alarm clock, either having him wake up extremely early, or extremely late. Once Kaiba had lain in bed, waiting for him, knowing he would, and caught him in the act. Joey nearly went out a window. Joey would cook all the meals, and occasionally force a day off onto Kaiba and drag him home from work.

That particular morning was different, though. Of course, Kaiba had gotten up late for work again, due to Joey's antics, but Mokuba had forced him to sit down for breakfast that Joey had made.

Kaiba sat at the table, grumbling to himself, something about needing to be at work. Mokuba sat across from him, beaming as always. Joey set the plates down, and not long after that, the food. Joey then did something that not only surprised Kaiba, but Mokuba as well. He sat next to Kaiba, and started eating and laughing as if he didn't just take the biggest risk in the world. He and Mokuba laughed as always, and Kaiba threw in a few demeaning insults to Joey along with some small conversational sentences. After they ate, Mokuba insisted on cleaning up while the other two boys stayed seated. Mokuba finished that, and stood on a chair.

"Attention Kaiba household plus one!" Mokuba shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Attention Kaiba household plus one! Today we're going on a picnic!"

Both Joey and Kaiba opened their mouths in protest, but neither could find words. Mokuba grinned, hopped off the chair, and ran into a closet, and jumped out with a picnic basket. Both boys blinked in confusion.

"As I said, picnic. So Seto, you're skipping work today, and Joey, you're going to fix some sandwiches for us while I get the basket and everything else we need." Mokuba said to them. Knowing arguing with Mokuba was hopeless, Kaiba nodded, and left the room to call his office, informing them he wouldn't be there. Joey got up, and went to make the food. Mokuba scurried around, snatching things and putting them in the basket.

After they all finished what they were doing to prepare for their surprise picnic courtesy of Mokuba, they started to head out. Kaiba flipped open his cellphone to call a limo, but Mokuba snapped it shut.

"No can do big brother. We're walking today." Mokuba wagged his finger in Kaiba's face. Kaiba and Joey groaned in unison.

"Oh stop it! We could all use the exercise!"

They all started their walk to the park. It wasn't that far away, the truth was, Joey's laziness probably rubbed off on Kaiba.

When they reached the park, it was vacant, a relief for the antisocial Seto Kaiba. Mokuba bounded towards a rather large sakura tree off to the side of the park. He reached into the basket and pulled a checkered red and white blanket out, which he then streached it over the grass under the shade near the tree. Since Mokuba looked like he was all set by himself, Joey headed to the tree. He sat under the tree on the warm grass, and leaned against the trunk. He stared at the bright blue skies above, and breathed in the fresh air. Kaiba walked up to Mokuba, and asked if he needed help. Mokuba shooed his brother away with a wave of his hand.

"I'm fine Seto, really, just go sit with Joey or something." Mokuba said, looking at his older brother with wide eyes. Kaiba glanced over to the tree at the blonde, and ran a hand through his hair, and sighed.

"Okay, as long as you're positive you don't need any help?" Kaiba tried.

"Yes!" Mokuba shoved his brother in Joey's direction.

"Okay, okay." Kaiba walked over towards the tree, his tailcoat swooshing in the warm breeze. He sat against the tree as well, a little ways away from Joey, maybe a few feet, but just enough. Joey looked over at the brunette who now sat with him at the tree. Sakura petals floated past the two, the silence completing everything. Joey, who was dazed by the beauty of the perfect daylight and tree itself, smiled. Kaiba looked over at Joey, who seemed to be in his own little world, and realized something. He actually quite enjoyed the mutt's company, but there was no way he was letting Joey find that out. It was made a little too clear to him that Joey did not like Kaiba around. Or so Kaiba thinks, but who knows?

Mokuba jumped up, and waved his arms.

"Hey! Guys! The picnic's ready, come eat!" Mokuba shouted with happiness. Joey lifted himself off the ground, and walked over to Mokuba with a huge smile.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be the best picnic ever, right squirt?" Joey said when he reached Mokuba.

"Uhuh!" Mokuba bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Yo Rich boy! Hurry up here, I'm starving!" Joey yelled, grinning. Kaiba sat, still under the sakura tree, staring in the direction of the two boys, both smiling like idiots. He got up, and walked toward the two, who were eagerly sitting at the blanket. When he got there, he sat cross legged on the blanket, which was quite difficult because of his height. The three sat in a triangle on the blanket, and dug in.

After a while of joking around, eating, laughing, and plain having fun, all three were wrilled up. Joey smeared peanut putter across the side of Mokuba's face, and Mokuba broke in a huge giggle fit. Kaiba smiled, and suppressed a laugh.

"You're face will smell like peanut butter for weeks!" Joey laughed. That made Mokuba let out a loud snort, and that set Kaiba off. He started laughing too. Mokuba and Joey looked over in surprise at the eldest Kaiba who was letting small laughs escape behind his hands over his mouth.

"Jeez Seto, you're laughing!" Joey exclaimed. Kaiba and Mokuba silenced, and stared at Joey. Joey realized that he'd said 'Seto' instead of 'Kaiba' and his face flared red.

"Uhh... I have to go, umm, do something." Mokuba said quickly standing, and darting across the park, leaving Joey and Kaiba alone. Kaiba still stared at the blonde in disbelief. Had he said his name? For the first time? Joey could hear his heart pound in his ears. _Bumpbumpbumpbump_ his heart raced. He stared at his lap.

"O-ohh, umm..." He stuttered.

"I've never heard you say my first name. You just said my name, didn't you?" Kaiba asked, ignoring the awkwardness of the situation. The only other person who Kaiba allowed to call him by his first name was Mokuba. Joey nodded, obviously uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I uhm..." The blonde stammered, refusing to look at Kaiba, for he knew all he would see was anger. That, however, was not the case. If he had looked up, he wouldn't see anger in the form of Kaiba's face going red and his eyes aflare, instead he'd see Kaiba utterly surprised, his ears blushing from embarrassment of not knowing how to react. The silence was unbearable for them both.

"I'm gonna go... Find Mokuba." Joey said, standing up and still refusing to look at Kaiba. Joey took a step before Kaiba stood quickly and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Joey."

Joey turned around and looked at him, inwardly surprised that he wasn't ripping his face off yet and instead called him by his first name. Some unknown emotion flashed briefly through Kaiba's eyes and he let go of Joeys arm.

"N-nevermind..." Kaiba turned his head away. "Go find Mokuba for whatever you wanted." Joey took one last long look at Kaiba, and turned away, leaving in the direction Mokuba went.

Kaiba turned his head back towards Joey, and stared at him as he was walking off to find Mokuba. Kaiba smacked his forehead.

"That was... an interesting experience. I wouldn't like it to happen again though." Kaiba said softly to himself. He thought about what had just happened and told himself that the mutt was spending too much time with Mokuba and it was just a slip of the the tongue.

Joey came back with Mokuba and acted as if nothing had happened, joking and smiling, the usual.

"-And then the Dark Magician said, 'But I'm allergic to tomato!'" Joey shouted, grinning, as he approached Kaiba. (That's all Kaiba could hear when he was in earshot) Mokuba burst out laughing, and so did Joey.

"Seto! You- you should've heard the joke Joey just told! Hahahaha!" Mokuba keeled over holding his stomach.

"Yes, from what I head, it was interesting." Kaiba said, stone hard mask back. Both boys laughed for several minutes while Kaiba stood with his arms crossed. He wouldn't let it be known, but the fact that his younger brother was so happy because of the mutt put him at ease about letting him stay at his mansion.

They all sat around and continued talking, when suddenly Mokuba jumped up and behind a tree,

"Hey squirt!" Joey shouted, jumping up. "What are you up to?"

Kaiba got up as well and they neared towards the tree that Mokuba was hiding behind. Mokuba jumped out from behind the tree and threw some blue object in Joey's direction. Kaiba looked over at the now soaking wet Joey. He raised an eyebrow, and glanced over at the tree where Mokuba threw the blue thing. Another came flying at Kaiba, but he stepped aside, and it wizzed past him. Mokuba jumped out from behind the tree with multiple buckets of colorful balloons.

"Here you go guys, every man for himself!" Mokuba handed a bucket to each Kaiba and Joey a bucket. Joey grinned mischievously and jumped behind a tree and immediately threw a water balloon in Kaiba's direction. Kaiba realized too late and the waterballoon drenched him. He looked down at his soaking wet clothes.

"That was my favorite trench coat, Wheeler!" Kaiba growled, taking the coat off, knowing it would very well just slow him down.

"Big bro, you're wearing too much for a day like today." Mokuba shouted, throwing a balloon at Joey, soaking him even further. Kaiba looked down at his clothes. A black turttle-neck and leather pants, what was wrong with that? Well, maybe the trench coat was a bit too much. Kaiba shrugged it off, and threw a balloon at Joey. He laughed,

"If you had one, I bet your tail would be between your legs and soaked with you." Kaiba smirked, but then got a balloon to the side of his face unexpectedly, unbalancing him. He wobbled over, balanced himself, and threw two balloons at Mokuba.

"Ha!" He shouted, getting back at his little brother for the other waterballoons thrown at him.

The rest of the day went on like that, and by the end, all three were soaked to the bone, but happy. They had packed and were headed back.

"That was fun like I said it was going to be, right?" Mokuba asked, hopefully as the three walked the sidewalk.

"It was amazing Mokuba!" Joey laughed, ruffling the younger boys hair.

"I have to say, it was... more than I expected." Kaiba said, streaching his arms over his head.

"Yep," Joey said, throwing an arm over both Kaiba and Mokuba's shoulders. Kaiba froze stiff, and Mokuba laughed at his brothers awkwardness.

"Lighten up, Seto!" Mokuba laughed. Kaiba blinked in confusion and Joey grinned.

"Yeah, _Seto_." Joey said in a mocking tone. Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise, but he said nothing as he relaxed his shoulders. Joey grinned, and started babbling on about anything he could.

They all arrived back a the mansion, exhausted from the long yet memorable day.

**A/N: So hope you liked the chapter, worked hard on it as always, and we'd always appreciate followers and feedback especially! D loves to hear that we've got fans! :D Stay lovely!**


	4. Puppy Lost His Collar!

**A/N: OMIGOD WE DID THIS IN ONE NIGHT! We foolishly promised to get it in by tomorrow morn, so here we are. Happy 1 in the morning! Too tired to say anything else, enjoy! LOTS of creeper Kaiba in this one folks!**

* * *

It was the morning a few days after their lovely little wondrously magically fantastic picnic. Kaiba had actually gotten up on time due to the fact that he learned about a wonderfully useful thing called a lock, and he was sitting at the table reading. Mokuba was at the table also, sitting across from the older boy.

Everything was quiet and peaceful that morning, and it was boring to Joey. While he was making a simple breakfast of eggs and toast, he grabbed some grapes from the fridge and threw one of them over his shoulder. He waited a moment and nobody said anything, so he threw another over his shoulder. He grumbled slightly and popped one in his mouth. For a few moments he contemplated throwing another, and decided he had nothing to lose and threw another over his shoulder.

"What was that?" he heard Kaiba grumbled. Joey stifled laughter and glanced back at him. Kaiba was looking at the grape which had landed on the table and picked it up. He furrowed his eyebrows but otherwise did nothing more about it. By this time it was hard for Joey to keep from laughing, but still he picked up another grape and threw it over his shoulder. He heard Kaiba grumbling to himself.

Joey allowed himself a small chuckle, and picked up another grape. As he was raising his arm to throw it, someone grabbed his wrist. He looked over to see Kaiba standing over him, a death glare on his face. Joey then saw the unknown emotion pass through the taller boy's eyes like it had a few days earlier, and instead of setting Joey on fire or decking him right then and there, he leaned down with a slightly sly look on his face and bit the end of the grape and gently pulled it free of Joey's fingers. Kaiba then let go of Joey's arm, which fell limp, and went back and sat at the table without saying a word. Joey stared at the table in disbelief. Kaiba sat with his legs crossed, reading, as if nothing just happened. He slowly turned his head back to the stove. He bit his lip. What. Was that? That was definitely _not _like Kaiba. Joey just had to figure out what was up with him.

Kaiba sat at the table, not even paying the slightest bit attention to his book. He stared at the page blankly, thinking. What was that? Why did he just do that? 'I wonder how _he _feels about what I just did. But being Joey, he'd never understand...' Kaiba thought to himself.

"Big bro?" Mokuba asked him.

"Hmm? What is it?" Kaiba said, snapping out of his train of thought.

"You've been staring at the same page since you came back from talking to Joey. What happened?"

"Nothing, what makes you think something did, Moki? I'm just thinking, that's all."

"Uhuh, suuuure Big bro. Don't worry, I get it." Mokuba wiggled his eyebrows. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, but disregarded his brothers words.

"Whatever you think, Kid." Kaiba said, looking back down at the book.

"Alright, food's ready!" Joey came in with a big smile on his face.

"Cool! I'm starved!" Mokuba pumped his fist in the air. Joey smiled at that. Kaiba just patiently waited for his breakfast just like any other morning. Joey sat at his by now usual seat right next to Kaiba. Mokuba and Joey joked around like usual, and Kaiba threw in the occasional snarky comment and witty replies. After eating, Mokuba jumped up.

"I'm goin to work with you today." the young boy declared. Kaiba nodded in acknowledgement and walked toward the door.

"C'mon Joey, you coming?" Mokuba called over his shoulder. Joey looked up from where he stood next to the table.

"Nah Squirt, I got things to do today." Joey replied with a grin. Kaiba looked over his shoulder at the blonde with a strange look. What important things could Joey possibly be doing? Even so, he just nodded, and walked out the large mansion doors, with Mokuba trailing behind.

"Okay Joey, you know where to find us!" Mokuba called behind the closing doors. Joey waved and smiled until the doors closed. His happy smile curved down into a frown. He walked over to the window, and watched the Kaiba brothers get into their limo, and drive away. He walked through the now familiar hallways and staircases until he reached his room. He slipped on his shoes and faded green jacket, and headed out. He slipped his hands in his pockets as he walked towards his destination.

Joey arrived at the tall brown bricked building shortly after he left the mansion. The place he remembered all too much and well. He opened the door, and stared at the white waiting area. He walked up to the counter.

"I'm here to see Mr. Wheeler?" Joey gulped.

"Sure, sure, good to see you again Joey dear." The nurse said, with a light southern accent.

"Thanks."

"Room 215, dear. Go right on in. We'll send in the doctor to give you the prognosis." She continued typing. Joey walked stiffly to the door and pushed it open. A chemical smelling wave filled his nose, the familiar smell. He walked the hall, and looked at the doors with the numbers on it. All the nurses and doctors smiled and waved at him. Everyone knew him. Door 213, 214... ahh, 215. Joey turned the knob, and walked into the brightly lit room. Mr. Wheeler lay still as he did the last time Joey saw him. He clenched his fist into a ball, and pulled up a chair next to the bed. He sat, and stared at his father. The one who had beaten him many times before. The one who was never there for him.

"Is this the only way to get you sober, you drunken fool..." Joey said to his father, knowing he could very well hear him. "You could die one of these days you know... I wish you'd stop drinking. Do you know what you've done to me? In the days you've been in the hospital, have been the happiest days of my life after Mom left. I've been living with my worst enemy, and even he'd never treat me like you did. Like you probably will still. You'll never quit. I know you. You'll forget all about this right after you wake up. Isn't that right? Then you'll want money from me to buy beer for you. Isn't that right?" Tears stung at the blonde's eyes. "I'll never be like you. Never. We may share blood and looks and all that, but I am nothin' like you. I'm ashamed to call you my father..." By now, tears streamed down Joey's cheeks, his head in his hands, remembering that he'd have to go back and live with him when he woke. And his bruises were starting to heal! Joey sobbed into hands. And hand gently lay on his shoulder. He looked up, bleary eyed, at Kaiba who was staring at Joey solemnly.

"Please tell me you didn't hear all that." Joey said, wiping his eyes. Kaiba shook his head, not knowing how to deal with this situation. Mokuba had taken a walk from the office to get some icecream from a shop down the street, and saw Joey walking to the hospital and put two and two together. He went back to the office and told Kaiba that he should go to the hospital and check on Joey. The CEO certainly didn't expect this when he walked into the room.

Kaiba sat in the chair next to Joey's, not knowing what else to do. Joey rubbed his eyes some, making it clear that he wished Kaiba hadn't seen him crying. Though Kaiba most likely thought it was out of sadness, it was really out of anger. Joey put on a grin and turned to Kaiba.

"Must've gotten somethin' in my eyes... Or allergies... Or somethin'" Joey said to him, keeping his ever present grin on his face. Before Kaiba got a chance to say something back to him, a doctor walked in. He was staring at a clipboard and flipping through the papers attached to it.

"Hello, Joey." The doctor said without looking up.

Joey sighed. "Hey doc, what's his condition?"

The doctor looked up and glanced at Kaiba and took a seat. He looked through his papers several more times before clearing his throat to talk.

"Well, over the past few weeks he's been getting better, and we say it'll take about oh, two to three more weeks at the most. We've decided that we'd like rehab to be his choice, and we hope that this incident is enough for him to make that choice on his own. So he'll be home in a couple weeks."

Joey grinned. "Great! Well, I gotta get going now, so see ya, doc!"

He got up and walked to the door forgetting about Kaiba. He walked calmly out of the hospital with Kaiba following behind him. He continued down the street, his body and hands tensing up more and more as he went. He walked for a long time, going from the good looking parts of the city to a dumpy old looking part where you wouldn't feel safe with you car even being on the street. He went to a specific building and walked inside. There was a certain apartment he went to in that building, and he pulled out a key, unlocked the door, and walked inside. Inside was a dump. extremely moldy half eaten food just layed around, and bottles of varying types and sizes of alcohol layed all over the floor, couch, counter, just about everywhere. Joey's body was extremely tense and he looked like he was about to explode. He managed a way through the mess of an apartment, and came to a door that was slightly ajar. He opened it up and walked in. It was mostly empty, as he had expected it to be. He let his fists fall limp, and he dropped to the floor on his knees and stared at the ceiling

"Guess I'll be coming back here soon, huh?" He said out loud. He looked back to the walls. "Can't wait."

He put his head in his hands, leaning down towards the floor. He didn't cry. He didn't make a sound. He shook, his body wracked with anger.

Joey woke up in his bed, at the now familiar mansion of the Kaiba household. 'How did I get back here?' Joey thought to himself as he climbed out of bed. The clock read 7: 00 PM. It was pretty late, and the rest of the house was probably out at Kaiba's work for another hour or two. Joey had a horrible headache, probably from all that allergy crying. Or somthin. Joey walked around his bedroom for a few minutes. He usually didn't stay at the mansion by himself, he was usually goofing off with Mokuba. He sat back on the bed, the mattress sinking underneath him.

"Huh, what do I do now?" Joey asked himself out loud. While he was pondering what he should do, his old phone rang. He'd almost forgotten he had it, he hadn't opened the old beat up thing since he'd got to Kaiba's.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Joey! We're back from the tournament!" He heard Yugi on the other line.

"What? That's great! Wanna meet me at the cafe with the others?" Joey said excitedly to the phone.

"Sure! Be there in a few minutes!"

"See you then, Yug!" And he hung up. His friends were back, that was great! Joey quickly pulled on his sneakers and jacket and hopped out of the room. He ran through the halls, and bounced out the front door and into the night.

Joey opened the door the the cafe, and looked around. He saw the heads of his friends in their favorite corner booth.

"Hey guys!" Joey shouted happily. It had been weeks since the last saw them. Huh, he'd been living with Kaiba _that _long!? He was surprised he lasted a day.

"Joey!" Everyone jumped up in unison. The whole gang was there, Tea, Yugi, Tristan, all of them! Joey skipped over to the booth, nearly tripping over everyone on the way there. He sat in a single free wooden chair around a square table with his friends.

"So how's everything been going since we've been gone?" Tea asked, propping her elbows on the table.

"Yeah, I'll tell ya, but first, who won?" Joey laughed. Tristan smiled.

"Our little Yugi over here, who else!?" Tristan asked loudly.

"It was lonely without you cheering from the sidelines though!" Yugi smiled.

"Alright, so what happened when I came back... My ol' man's in the hospital again, he's in a coma, and so I couldn't go back home and live there." Joey explained. Everyone's eyes filled with worry.

"Was it alcohol again?" Yugi asked quitetly, seriously. Joey nodded.

"So... where have you been living?" Tristan asked.

"Uhh, well, that's the thing..." Joey laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, what?" Tea huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I've sorta been living with Kaiba." Joey confessed. Yugi let out the breath that he was holding in.

"Oh, I thought it was going to be much worse than that."

"What's worse than that?! How'd he get you to do it?! We're back, so you don't have to live with that freak anymore!" Tristan ranted. He _hated _Kaiba almost as much as joey did. Almost. Joey missed his friends so much.

"It's alright Tristan, it wasn't _that _bad, he didn't torture me or anything" Joey grinned.

"You can live with me though, so you don't have to put up with him anymore." Tristan offered. Joey simply nodded.

They started talking and catching up and things like that. Joey explained the rest of his father's situation, and they left the cafe around 8: 00 PM. Joey went back to the mansion to grab his things. There was still an hour before Kaiba and Mokuba got back and he truthfully just couldn't wait to be with his friends again. He packed all the essential things into a backpack and wrote a note and stuck it on the fridge, knowing Mokuba would be heading there as soon as he got home.

He left a lot of his things in his room here, thinking 'it's not like they won't ever let me back again.' He grinned, stuck the note on the fridge, and bounded out the door

Hours earlier, Kaiba had been there. He didn't know what possed him to follow Joey to wherever he was going, he didn't know why he did it. He just knows he did it. And when Joey got to the place he was going, he seemed to have a mental break-down. Kaiba had stood there, watching him through the doorway. At one point, Kaiba walked in and knelt down next to the shaking boy and put his hand on his shoulder. The shaking stopped and the blonde sat up. He looked over at Kaiba, anger flared in his eye, but grew soft.

"Hey Seto." He said, his eyes drooping.

"Yes, Joey?" Kaiba said, unsure of what was coming next and unsure of why he used his first name.

"Thank you..." He said, his eyes drooping lower. Kaiba's eyes widened.

"What do you me-" He started, but was cut short when he noticed that Joey was falling, his eyes closed. Kaiba reached forward, catching the other boy before he hit the ground. He shook his head and sighed. He stood up and picked up Joey bridal style, walking out of the apartment and closing the doors behind him. He walked down the streets, wondering what had just happened. Instead of calling a limo, he walked to the mansion and put Joey in his bed.

The CEO of Kaiba Corp. turned into mother hen, and started checking the blonde for any sicknesses or certain symptoms. When he found nothing, he left to go back to work.

Later, when he was done with work, he and Mokuba were exhausted from a long day, Mokuba was even too tired to raid the fridge. They both headed straight to bed, without even noticing Joey's absence.

Kaiba woke up like normal. He got out of bed, showered, and got dressed, all that. He walked into the kitchen along with his routine. Right about now Joey would be wearing his blue apron and cooking breakfast, and have a pot of coffee set for Kaiba. Except... Joey _wasn't _in the kitchen at all. Kaiba looked around the kitchen. Mokuba stood at the fridge, clutching a piece of paper tight.

"Where's Joey?" Kaiba asked his little brother. Mokuba looked up at him.

"He left." Mokuba said calmly, staring into the others eyes.

"What?"

"He left, Seto."

"What? When?" Kaiba asked almost frantically. Almost. Mokuba gingerly handed Kaiba the note.

_"Hey! Sorry for the short notice guys, but the gang just got back from the tournament! Didn't wanna be much more of a bother, plus I'm just so excited to catch up with them! I'll be living with Tristan now, so that's where I'll be if ya need the ol' Wheeler. Left some of my stuff back there at the mansion, so I hope you let me back in the place after that. Thank you Seto, for all you've done for me these past few weeks, kay? Hope we don't remain arch enemies after that._

_-The one and only, Joey Wheeler"_

Kaiba stared at the page. He read the same paragraph about eleven times. All that rang through his head reading it was the words Joey had said to him the day before. _"Hey Seto... Thank you..."_ he heard as he was reading the note. He didn't know what he felt. For once he just couldn't place it, or anyone to aim the emotion at. It wasn't shock, anger, sadness... '_What is it?!_' Kaiba thought. He shook his head.

"I don't have time to deal with this. Come on Mokuba, we have to get going." Kaiba said, leaving the kitchen. But he didn't leave the note, it was still in his hand as he walked out the door.

The young CEO seemed to have changed slightly during Joey's stay, and Mokuba had noticed it. Over the next week or so, he seemed like the old Kaiba. During Joey's stay he seemed a lot nicer and more willing to ignore his workaholic instincts. When Joey left, he busied himself into his work and snapped at anyone who came close. He didn't take Mokuba out or anything like that, he just shut himself in his room when he wasn't working or yelling.

Mokuba had enough of old Kaiba, he'd gotten too used to the 'nice' one. He walked into the kitchen, and there Kaiba was at the table looking grumpy with a newspaper. He walked over to the stove where Joey's apron lay from where he last used it. Mokuba picked it up.

"Oh, look Seto, it's Joey's apron. Now that he lives with Tristan he won't be able to cook his delicious food for us." Mokuba whined. Kaiba growled and grumbled. Kaiba got up from the table, and started to leave. Mokuba grabbed his brothers arm.

"Wait Seto! You have to go get Joey before he goes home next week!" Mokuba pleaded. Kaiba sighed heavilly, and turned to face the raven haired boy.

"Why!?" Kaiba growled. Mokuba winced.

"Because his father beats him when he's drunk. He's going to go back home next week." Kaiba's eyes widened.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want you to know..."

"It makes so much sense..."

"So you have to go bring him back here, or else he goes back to him! He wouldn't let his friends know about it, he's too nice! I even wasn't supposed to know!"

"I'll be back with him then..." Kaiba grumbled, walking out the door.

Kaiba called a limo, and he drove to Tristan's house. He knocked on the door. Tristan opened the door.

"Hell- Oh, great, what do _you _want?" Tristan sneered.

"I'm here to get back a certain puppy who's gone astray from home." Kaiba answered cooly. That set Tristan off.

"Won't you ever stop harassing Joey?! He's told you thousands of times he's not a dog! Plus he hates you and only stayed with you because he had to!" Tristan tried to grab for Kaiba's throat. Kaiba felt hurt at the last sentence, but brushed it off because he didn't even know why he felt hurt.

"Well? Where is he?"

"He's not here..."

"Where. Is. He?"

"He went to go live with Mai because my place is really small and she has an extra room." Kaiba groaned.

"Then I'm done here." Kaiba then left for Mai's house. He questioned himself as to why he was running all over the place just to bring the mutt home. He shook his head and told himself it was for Mokuba.

When he got there he knocked on the large white door and a thought of Joey opening it briefly crossed his mind, but he shook it away. The door opened, but it wasn't Joey who stood on the other side, it was Mai Valentine.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"I was told Joey came to live here with you? I came to bring the mutt home."

"Yeah, but he went to the hospital to visit his dad. He talked about you a lot you know, can't keep his eyes on me for a second. But do whatever you want, hun. Seems like you really want him back." She waved her hand, and winked. Kaiba nodded, and the door closed. Kaiba stod there for a second in front of Mai's door, and blinked. 'What was _" He talked about you a lot you know, can't keep his eyes on me for a second"_ Supposed to mean?' Kaiba thought to himself. He didn't have to be a genius to know what Mai was meaning, which he was a genius, but of course he knew the answer deep down, but he always ignores his emotions anyways. Well, off to _another _place for Kaiba to go to just for Joey. Though, Kaiba at least admits to himself he got used to the noise in the house, and now it's... void of something. Kaiba decided that he was going to walk to the hospital instead of drive in a limo.

Kaiba started on his walk on a Joey hunt. As he walked closer to the hospital, he started to anticipate the return of his lost pup. He smiled to himself as he heard his boots on the concrete.

A low cough was heard in a ally on the way to the hospital. Kaiba turned his head towards the noise. 'What? Someone's back there? Kaiba thought to himself, as he began to investigate the sound. He turned a corner in the dark ally, and saw something that made his heart stop cold. Joey lay beaten on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked, my FAVE chapter so far ;) Anyways, PLEASE tell us what you think, if you like, follow, favorite, all of that lovely stuff. Also, poor Joey! What will happen to our favorite puppy!? (That part's where the picture and title comes from in case you're wondering ;)) Stay lovely my lovelies! 333 **


	5. A Man's Best Friend?

**A/N: Sorry we're so late on this, ^^; you are free to murder us, unless you are actually a kind bunch of strange shippers. Oh, and if you DO want to murder us, make sure at least mine is done with cards. (KAIBA QUOTE *cough*) Yeah, kill Dana with whatever you'd like. And also, thank you for all the amaezong (- totally spelled right) reviews for dis project of ours. (Dana: WE REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! OHHHHHHHHH-)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh, yadayadayada, if we did, well, that's MY problem, eh?**

* * *

Kaiba rushed over to the blonde who lay still one the trash covered ally ground. He knelt down next to him, and lay his head on Joey's chest. His heartbeat was slow, but still there. Joey's breath was shallow, and Kaiba needed to get him to the hospital, quick. Kaiba lifted Joey off the ground with ease, like he had just a week before, the last time he saw the dog. Kaiba didn't have any time, he held Joey close, bridal style, and ran out of the ally as quickly as he could. Thankfully, the hospital was close by, since he'd already been headed there in hopes of finding Joey, never had it occurred to him he'd find Joey in this state. He looked down at the blonde, and felt a pang of... something... in in his chest. Whatever it was, it hurt. He looked back up and continued running. He hadn't the time to contemplate anything he was feeling now! There were more pressing matters at stake! He ran a little faster in hopes that he wouldn't be too late.

Joey opened his eyes, and looked around the blank white hospital room. Confusion lit his eyes, but then it all came flooding back to him. His old gang had found him, and caught him off guard. The thing in the gangs are: Once you join, you can't leave. But that's exactly what Joey did, he wanted to start fresh, but they found him at the worst time. He stared at the ceiling, and wondered, how exactly did he get there? He took at few guesses, but they'd never know he was there. Joey heard the door open, and he closed his eyes again, pretending to sleep, he had a few bad guesses too on who brought him there, and he didn't want to be 'awake' if it really was them. Joey heard someone sit in the chair next to the bed. They sighed.

"Mutt, you always seem to get in trouble." Came Kaiba's voice from the mysterious person. Joey silently thanked Kaiba for not being anyone who had something against Joey.

Kaiba rubbed his temples, and glanced at the bandaged blonde. He didn't know exactly _what _he felt towards him, but it wasn't what he felt just a few months ago. With Joey fast asleep and saved from near death, Kaiba was grateful. He felt like it was time to go home, maybe work in his room a while longer, so he stood. His actions got the better of him, and he did something before he realized he did it. He bent over the sleeping blonde, and laid his lips gently on his forehead. He quickly gathered his senses, and left without a word.

Joey's eyes shot open as he heard the door shut, his face turned scarlet. 'What. Was. That.' he thought. He sat up. The great and mighty Seto Kaiba just kissed his forehead. A thousand and one thoughts flew through his mind, but he shook them all away. Or rather, he tried to, but the more he tried, the redder his face got.

At one point during his thinking, a nurse walked in to check on the blonde. She looked surprised when she walked in to see Joey practically rolling around on his bed.

"Oh! Joey, you're awake! How do you feel?" the woman, who was an older lady, asked. Joey stopped rolling around and looked at her.

"I'm feeling pretty good, but when do I get outta here?" He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled.

"I'll be right back, I'll get the doctor to come check you out, and if he ok's it, then your free to go." The nurse said, walking out of the room.

Kaiba sat in his room at his desk, hoping to work from there, but it was no use.

"Ugh..." He groaned, massaging his temples. He hadn't been able to work since he found the mutt in the alleyway. He hadn't any idea what had happened, and he wouldn't until the mutt was out of the hospital and back in the Kaiba mansion. He leaned back in his chair. Finding his lost dog in that state worried him, and he went to visit him occasion seeing how the hospital was moments from his mansion.

His mind wandered onto what happened when he left last. He felt so overwhelmed with worry for so long, and the stress just overtook. He's not the type to analyze his emotions too deeply, but maybe he should start. Everything's getting to him... He'd just tell himself nothing had happened, and Joey was asleep anyhow, he wouldn't know. Kaiba sighed and glanced over at his cellphone on his desk. The doctor said Joey would be out soon, Kaiba could take Joey back home where he belonged. For Mokuba of course, the kid just missed Joey so much, and everyone knows Kaiba would do anything for his kid brother, even go out of his way to bring into his home the one he hated most, right? Right?

_Ring... riiiing... ring... riiiing..._ Kaiba's phone went off, taking him out of thought. He dove for his phone on the other side of his desk. Ending up on the floor in doing so, he grabbed around his desk for it and when he found it, he quickly answered.

"Hello?" Kaiba asked wildly, still on the floor.

"Is this Seto Kaiba?" A man's deep raspy voice came from the other end. Kaiba nodded, but then remembered he was on a phone.

"Yes, it is." Kaiba said, collecting his seriousness. He hoped this was the hospital calling. Mokuba would be getting torn up over Joey by now.

Meanwhile with Mokuba...

Mokuba pranced in the sunny garden in a flowery sundress while putting daises behind his ears and singing songs with the birds- you wish, sicko. No, Mokuba was actually doing the following...

Mokuba stood in the kitchen, wondering where his brother was hiding at. He shrugged, and opened the cabinet, and grabbed a jar of Nuttella. He opened a drawer, and grabbed a butterknife.

"Heh..." Mokuba laughed. He smeared the chocolate on his face to make it look like he had a beard. He jumped up on the table and balled up his hands and rested them on his hips, in a superman position. He frowned, something was missing...

"A cape!" He said, jumping off the table and running in a different direction of the house.

Back to Kaiba...

"Joseph Wheeler is free to go home now, he's perfectly stable, but try to refrain from allowing him to walk very much, it will be painful." The doctor said to kaiba, who nodded vigorously, disregarding the fact the the doctor couldn't see him.

"Alright," He said calmly, although his heart pounded in his ears... for some reason... "I'll be there to pick him up in a moment."

Kaiba hung up and stared at the ceiling. 'Wait...' he thought, 'what am I doing on the floor?' the tall brunette quickly scrambled to his feet and brushed himself off. He sighed and walked out of his room, already opening his cellphone back up to call for a limo. Before he walked out the door, he walked into the kitchen with a bad feeling. There stood Mokuba covered in melty chocolate with a red cape on, standing on the counter. Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it, having too much of a headache to deal with Mokuba's frequent role playing. Kaiba turned around, and left the kitchen before he had an even bigger headache. He left down the halls, and headed to the front door to finally bring Joey home... hopefully.

Joey sat in the hospital bed, aching, but it wasn't a position he was unaccustomed to. The nurse had told him he was free to go, and everything he needed to stay away from and need to do once he got home. Someone was going to pick him up apparently, and Joey could guess who. Seto Kaiba. The one he fought viciously with, the one he despised, the one who offered a home in his time of need, the one who brought him to the hospital when he was severely beaten, the one who _kissed him _when he thought he was asleep... But mostly that part about the hate. Joey was a little smarter than Kaiba when it came to emotions, so he could see a blurred vision of what was going on. Joey slammed his palms into his forehead. He was so confused about Kaiba, talking to the guy was about the equivalent of talking to a rock.

But then he thought of the time at the park. He heard and saw the magnificent Seto Kaiba... Laughing. Joey didn't even think the guy could laugh... But he saw him differently. Obviously in the weeks he had stayed, he, Mokuba, and Kaiba had done a lot of things together, but the picnic was the turning point of it all if he thought about it. That day, they even called each other by their first names... It had just slipped and it was so awkward, but it felt so normal. Even the waterballoon fight was just as normal as the rest of it. Because they were all smiling and laughing... And happy.

Joey then thought back to when Kaiba had walked in on him crying. The blush on his ears spread to his cheeks out of embaressment and anger towards himself. 'How could I have let anyone see me cry?' he thought. The blonde laid back, aching too much to sit up longer. He closed his eyes for a few minutes before he heard the door of the hospital room open. He looked ove rat the doorway, and saw Kaiba nonchalauntly standing there with his arms crossed. Seeing kaiba dug up the memory from earlier. Joey flushed, and quickly turned his back to Kaiba so he wouldn't see. 'What's he gonna do, start makin' out with me? Can't be that bad, maybe it was a dream?' Joey thought to himself to calm down. Kaiba stared at Joey, and cocked his head, wondering what got Joey so worked up.

"You shouldn't move too much," Kaiba said flatly, walking closer to Joey.

"I know, I know, that's what the doc said." Joey said, sitting up, ignoring everything going on in his mind.

"You seem to have trouble listening to anyone's orders, apparently." He told the blonde, looking at things all moved around the room, and the sheet on the other side of room, and pillows in various places, from when Joey was getting antsy over the 'kiss'. Joey shrugged, he was used to pain, so he allowed himself to move as freely as he wished.

"So Moneybags," Joey said, using one of his nicknames for the other boy. "What are you here for?"

Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "I'm here to take you home, of course."

The blond huffed and crossed his arms. Kaiba shook his head in annoyance and sat at the end of the bed opposite of Joey.

"So are you coming or not? Mokuba has been wanting you back home for a while now." Kaiba said, crossing his legs.

"Back home?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean, come on, be a good puppy and follow your master home." Kaiba smirked, patting Joey head. Joey growled.

"I ain't a dog! Oww..."

Kaiba sighed. "It would help if you stopped moving for once, it wouldn't hurt as bad."

"What do you care?" Joey said, huffing and turning away. At this point, he hoped this question would bring light to earlier.

"I don't, now let's go." Kaiba got off the bed, and headed towards the door.

'This isn't getting me anywhere, I need him to tell me why he did that earlier without making it too obvious...' Joey thought to himself. Joey got off the bed, already having gotten dressed and checking in with the doctors, he was able to just walk out of the hospital at any point. He only chose to wait for Kaiba because he had to know why he kissed his forehead.

Both boys got into the back of the limo and sat in silence for the ride. Joey spent the time thinking of how he could get Kaiba to share the reason he kissed his forehead. Kaiba sat thinking of when he found his lost mutt, broken and bloody on the ground. He still felt the new-found ache in his chest.

"Say, Joey," Kaiba broke the silence, "How _did _you get in the condition I found you in? Clearly you're not stupid enough to do that yourself."

"Hahaha, very funny. No, I was beaten up by the ol' gang I used to be a part of." Joey explained, as if it was totally normal. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"You were in a gang?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, rich boy, I wasn't always this charming ya'know!" Joey smiled.

"And if I don't believe you?"

"I've proof, rich boy, let's see you be so smug now! Ha!" Joey laughed, and lifted his shirt, revealing his bandaged torso, although some wasn't bandaged. He pointed to a scar on his abdomen.

"That's from back in the gang, a crazy story behind that little sucker!" Joey laughed, and pulled in shirt back down. Kaiba made a 'hmph' noise, and turned his attention to the window, as if it was more interesting than Joey. He wondered how many scars were from Joey's father, and how many from the gang.

Joey watched Kaiba turn towards the window, and his smile dropped. Sure he had plenty of scars from the gang, but most of the impressive ones were covered with the bandages. The one he had shown Kaiba was from his father, when Joey got home late, and he had already been drinking himself mad. He had smashed an empty bottle over Joey's head, and ended up stabbing him. Not that deep, but still painful and scaring. That was one of the times he had to go to the hospital. He wouldn't tell Kaiba, though. He didn't want pity from anyone, though he doubted the guy would give him that. He wasn't going to take chances though.

They arrived at the Kaiba mansion, and Mokuba was there to greet them. All clean and not wearing a red cape. He waved his arm wildly.

"Joey!" He yelled, bounding down to him. Joey put his hands out in front of himself, hoping to sheild off the crazed Mokuba running towards him. He was able to stop him before the younger boy rammed into his fresh wounds.

"Woah, woah, woah, squirt, I'm kinda in pain!" Joey said, laughing. They all went inside, and Kaiba immediately went to his room. Mokuba and Joey went to the living room and played video games until Mokuba decided it was time for bed. Joey for the next hour was pacing around his room, thinking.

He grinned evilly and stepped out into the hallway and tip-toed over to Kaiba's room and quietly tested the door to see if it was locked. When it opened, his evil grin spread as he went into the room and towards the alarm clock. He knelt down, it saying 1:13AM and went to touch the off button, making it so Kaiba didn't get up in time for work. As he reached around for the button, a hand shot out from the covers and grabbed Joey's wrist.

The blonde gasped and was about to yell out before another hand covered his mouth, keeping his yelling to a muffled string of barely understandable words.

"Did you notice the door was unlocked?" Kaiba asked, his hand still over Joey's mouth. Joey thought about this. 'That's right! He started locking his door, so what's the difference tonight? Maybe he knew I'd come in here?' Joey thought to himself. He glanced at the slightly ajar door.

Kaiba watched Joey closely, he was deep in thought no doubt. Kaiba wondered what Joey could be thinking.

Joey remembered where he was, and nodded at Kaiba's earlier question. He just then realized Kaiba was shirtless, and started shifting his feet, a bit uncomfortable.

Kaiba sighed and sat up. He pulled Joey up next to him and let go of his wrist and mouth. Joey didn't move away or leave. Kaiba looked at Joey. There was enough lighting of various electronics and other things in the room for Joey to see the unknown emotion in Kaiba's eyes, the same one he'd been seeing for awhile, unwavering. The brunette sighed again.

"Joey?" he said, his eyes not leaving the others.

"Yes, Seto?" Joey said, feeling slightly awkward.

"Get out of my room."

What really happened:

"Welcome home."

* * *

**A/N: I hope it's not much to ask for more of your kind reviews please! ^^; Now, tell us what you think creeper Kaiba should pull next, because our brain idea bank is almost empty. Plus, we had so much fun writing this! We came up with something: (KAIBA-CIDE TO KEEP YOUR KAIBA AT BAY AND AWAY! *ding*) **


	6. Puppy Shows His Loyalty

**A/N: Haha, yes! Finally on time! This is one of our longest chappie chaps sooo... enjoy!** **We'd like to thank everyone for the sweet reviews! Especially A****_mayaIchihara _****for the great ideas! We'll have to use it at some point! ;D And for anyone who asks, ****_yes_**** there WILL be a chapter seven! We plan on finishing this! :DDD **

**Disclaimer: Okay, one day, ****_one day, _****I WILL own Yugioh and stop making stupid spin-offs! Muhahahaha! *cough* sorry...**

* * *

Joey breathed in, and let out a small yawn. He rolled over from his side to his back, letting out a larger yawn, moving his arms in a wide arc until they fell on the bed and... He opened his eyes and looked over to see Kaiba laying on his side, opening his eyes slowly. Joey just hit him on the head, and probably took him from a peaceful sleep. Joey blinked and rolled over, getting tangled in all the sheets in the process, bringing Kaiba with him, and fell off the bed.

"Joey..." Kaiba growled. Both boys were tangled up on the floor in sheets, and both still trying to wake up. Joey rolled around again, not learning from the previous mistake, and entangling himself even more, dragging Kaiba still with him. Kaiba groaned.

"Will you stop rolling around? You're making it worse" Kaiba grumble. At this point, Joey's rolling had led them in front of Kaiba's bed instead of at the side.

"What was I doing in your bed?" Joey exclaimed, still rolling. Kaiba glared at him.

"Do you not remember last night?" He asked. Joey stopped rolling and thought.

"Oh... I fell asleep... That's right." Joey said, trailing off. Kaiba nodded, still entangled in the sheets with Joey, all his rolling made them a giant taco snuggly together. Kaiba wasn't wearing his shirt, obviously, and black pajama pants. Joey was tried to wiggle out of the sheet-taco to no avail, because Kaiba was on top of him, unable to move either.

"I'm going to kill you when we get out of this..." Kaiba growled, low and blood-thirsty. Joey winced.

"I didn't expect it to end up like _this _Moneybags!" Joey yelled as loud as he could, which was not very, considering Kaiba's weight and he was still in bandages, mind you. Kaiba opened his mouth in protest, but didn't get to say whatever it was he was going to, because the door opened.

"Big bother, I heard yelling and-" Mokuba started, but then looked at the two on the floor in their taconess. (I really like the idea of them in a taco for some reason...)

Mokuba stared at the two.

"I can explain this," Joey said, breathlessly. Mokuba just slowly closed the door, and walked right back into his room. He shut and locked his door, and crawled into a corner.

In fetal position.

Sucking his thumb.

Saying to himself 'I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything,' over and over.

Ahem, well, back to the taco.

Kaiba was still on top of Joey, and having realized what they probably looked like to Mokuba. He tried getting out of the sheet-taco as fast as possible, while Joey was still rolling to try and get out, thus causing the two to become even more knotted in the sheet.

"Wait, stop it you stupid mutt!" Kaiba roared at Joey who was rolling senselessly. Joey stopped rolled, and raised an eyebrow at Kaiba.

"What, do ya have a better plan?" Joey glared at Kaiba the best he could.

"As a matter of fact," Kaiba pushed himself up into a sitting position, while Joey still lay on the floor "I do." Kaiba finished.

"Well spit it out, I don't plan on lying here forever!"

"Be patient!"

"Hmph..."

"Okay, I got it, now, sit up if you can." Kaiba flicked his eyes toward the sheet wrapped around Joey like a straight jacket. Joey followed the orders best he could. With much difficulty, he wiggled like a worm from side to side, until he was sitting practically on Kaiba's lap.

"Now what?" Joey huffed.

"Now, this." Kaiba wiggled his long arms out of the sheet, until they were free. He reached forward, and carefully, in mind of Joey's wounds, got Joey's arms out. Kaiba and Joey both stood on their knees in unison, causing Kaiba to lose his balance and fall forward, he put his arms out to stop him, but that didn't help much. Joey's eyes widened at Kaiba flying forward at him.

"Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed, as the taller boy fell on top of him once again, but this time, _directly. _Kaiba's hands were on the floor on either side of Joey. Joey stared dumbfounded at Kaiba. The two stared into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Seto?" Joey asked.

"Yes?" the brunette asked.

"Why did you kiss my forehead at the hospital?" He asked, a certain seriousness in his eyes. A barely noticable blush started to form on Kaiba's cheeks.

"You... You were awake?"

"You're not answering my question."

"I-I'm not sure." Kaiba looked, down, ashamed. Joey was obviously not oblivious to emotions. He grinned.

"We're untangled, y'know." Joey said. Kaiba quickly got up and Joey followed.

"Go make breakfast or something, I need to get dressed." Kaiba muttered.

Joey complied and left the room. Kaiba went and sat on his bed. The mutt was nerve-wracking, and he had to spend the day at home with him all day due to the fact that Mokuba had given their chauffeur a day off, and messed with Kaiba's alarm clock himself so Kaiba would take a day off.

Kaiba sighed and layed back on his bed. This was going to be a long day. He stood up and went over to his window, the sky was full of dark clouds. It was going to rain. He went over to his dresser and got dressed.

Joey went down and started on a small breakfast, cutting up some fruit, knowing where everything was. As he was cooking, he lost himself to thoughts about his morning. It was made obvious that Kaiba had no idea how to deal with anything but hate.

As he was thinking and cooking, Mokuba had found his way from his corner and went up to Joey to ask him what was with this morning.

"Hey Joey!" Mokuba said. Joey was jolted out of his deep thought, and ended up cutting a deep line through his palm. Red oozed from the new cut and Joey threw the knife towards the sink, making sure not to kill Mokuba in the process. Mokuba started running around the kitchen screaming, while Joey was doing the best to calm him down, ignoring the blood that dripped onto the white tile floor. Kaiba then walked into the kitchen, straightening his typical black turtleneck. His eyes widened at the sight in the kitchen, and then he saw Joey's hand. Joey was clasping his hands together, blood covering both. Worry flooded through him.

"Mokuba. Calm down. Now." Kaiba warned. He walked over to Joey calmly and gently pushed him along to the closest bathroom.

"Sit." The tall brunette ordered. Joey hesitated.

"I'm ok, real-" Joey started. Kaiba shot him a look.

"SIT." Kaiba said again, cutting Joey off. Joey blinked and sat down against the shower while Kaiba grabbed a first-aid kit and sat down cross-legged in front of the injured blonde. He took out gauze and took Joeys hand, not minding the blood, and pressed the gauze against the cut. Joey winced.

"Seto, you really don't need to-" Joey said, but stopped with the glare that Kaiba gave him. He decided it best to be quiet for the moment.

A few minute passed of silence with Kaiba pressing gauze to Joey's wound, and then he moved onto putting antibiotics on it.

"We should get a new chef." Kaiba said. Joey raised an eyebrow.

"And you shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen... Ever." He continued.

"Eh? Thinkin' of replacing me?" Joey asked, chuckling. Kaiba went onto wrapping his hand with a bandage. He looked up at Joey.

"I don't want you getting hurt." He said, calmly and seriously.

"Hey, hey, hey," Joey said, trying to move around. "It's ok! Worse has happened, an besides, it won't happen again!"

Kaiba glared at the blonde. "Stop moving, I'm almost done."

Joey grumbled but stopped moving as was asked.

"I think your jus' overreacting."

"...Perhaps..." Kaiba finished bandaging Joey's hand.

"It won't happen again, I promise, Seto!" Joey flashed him an award winning smile. Kaiba held still to Joey's hand, and they sat there for a few minutes. Although Kaiba wanted to break their gaze, something made him unable. Joey spoke in a barely audible hushed whisper.

"Seto..."

"Hmm...?" He replied absent-mindedly. Joey snapped out of it.

"M-my hand... You're still..." Joey said, flustered. Kaiba quickly looked down, and saw his fingers somehow intertwined with Joey's. He jerked back.

"Go... Eat some cereal or something, no cooking today." Kaiba said quietly. Joey stood and left the room silently. Kaiba stared at the floor for a few minutes, before standing and putting the medical supplies away.

Joey walked out of the bathroom and went back to the kitchen, finding that Mokuba had cleaned up and already found himself some breakfast.

"Is your hand ok?" The raven-haired boy asked. Joey grinned and held his bandaged hand up.

"Yep, Seto fixed me up!" Joey laughed. He grabbed a bowl and spoon and got some cereal for himself. The two ate in silence, before Mokuba broke the silence.

"So what was that this morning?" He said through a mouthful of cereal. Joey laughed.

"I didn't realize I was sleeping in the same bed as Seto, and I was rolling around." Joey answered. Mokuba snorted.

"Yeah, I messed with Seto,'s clock last night, and you two were cuddling like no tomorrow! It was really adorable!" Mokuba wiggled his eyebrows. Joey nearly swallowed his spoon whole.

"W-we w-what!?" Joey said, face turning a deep shade of red. Mokuba

"You know, you two would make a great-"

"DON'T finish that sentance," Joey warned. Mokuba gave a smirk.

"It's true and you know it. Seto too."

After they ate, they went to their ritual of playing video games until Mokuba pointed out something strange.

"I haven't seen Seto since this morning... I forced him to have a day off, maybe he walked to work anyways?" He said, shutting off the console.

"Are you implying I go look for him?" Joey asked. Mokuba shrugged.

"Well, if you do, check his room first." He implied. Joey rolled his eyes and left for Kaiba's room.

He found the young CEO working at his desk. Joey went over and sprawled out on his bed. Kaiba made no notice of him.

"Richboy," Joey said, using his nickname for Kaiba. "Moneybags... Seto?"

Kaiba's head snapped up at the last part, and he swiveled around in his chair to face Joey.

"Yes?" He said monotonously. Joey raised his eyebrow.

"You do know Mokuba kept you home from work for a reason, right?"

"I'll never be able to run my company if I never work." Kaiba said matter of factly.

"Well, the kid worries 'bout your health an all. He doesn't want ya overworked." Joey scratched the back of his neck. Kaiba stood, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I skip work too much."

"But ya work too much." Kaiba sighed at Joey's last remark, but then remembered something.

"Hey, Joey." Kaiba shifted a little until he was full on the bed.

"Hmm?" Joey turned his head from where he still lay.

"What was life like... At your house?" Kaiba said quietly. Joey bit his lip, Kaiba definitely struck a nerve.

"Well... Ya see... Uhh..." Joey stuttered. Kaiba scooted over, and lay next to Joey.

"He beat you, didn't he?" Kaiba looked over at Joey, who stared with wide eyes. How could Kaiba have known that? Mokuba of course, remember?

"Uhh... Yeah..." Joey barely whispered. There was no use hiding anything from Seto Kaiba.

"You don't have to go back you know."

"I've already been too much on ya. Also it wasn't that bad there..." Joey fidgeted on the bed.

"Take your shirt off. " Kaiba instructed.

"What?"

"Now." Kaiba demanded. Joey complied hesitantly. He laughed to himself, remembering how a few weeks ago, he ordered Kaiba to do the same thing.

"Now roll over." Kaiba said when Joey did.

"Jeez, Seto, you sound like you're tellin your dog to do a trick... Hey!" Joey said as he rolled onto his stomach. Kaiba ran a hand down Joey's back, sending jolts through Joey's spine.

"Your scars..." Kaiba commented, looking over Joey's torn and healed back. Joey let out an uneasy laugh.

"Yeah... He likes to kick, and smash bottles over, well, me..."

"That's it. I've decided you're not going back to that place. You're scars are worse than I thought..."

"What? You don't have to!" Joey sat up, and reached for his shirt.

"I insist. Tell Mokuba that I'll take a short break." Joey smiled brightly at that.

"You better keep that word, Seto!"

"I intend to,"

"Good." Joey got up, and left, while Kaiba remained on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

He shook his head, and walked out his room. He was going to take a little break from home as well.

Joey looked outside. It was a few hours after noon, and the sky was becoming increasingly dark, but not a drop of rain fell yet. He went up to his room, and found a missed call from Yugi. 'Welp, let's call 'im back' Joey thought to himself, dialing Yugi's number.

"Hello?" Yugi's voice came through a few rings after.

"Hey Yug! Sorry I missed your call earlier, I must've been busy or somin'" Joey laughed.

"Joey! I haven't seen you in a while, what have you been up to?"

"Oh you know, the usual, being in the hospital, nearly dying, being trapped inside a sheet with Seto Kaiba, almost cutting my hand off, stuff like that, you?" The other line was silent for a few moments.

"You were in the hospital close to death?"

"Yeah, long story, too many small details, I'll fill you guys in later."

"..."

"What?"

"Why were you trapped inside a sheet with Kaiba...?"

"Ahah, also long story with too many little details that I could point out."

"And what about you cutting your hand off?"

"_Almost _cutting my hand off. Mokuba scared me when I was cooking breakfast. Unfortunately, I was holding a big sharp knife."

"Oh... okay. So, anyways, since we haven't seen eachother in so long, the gang and I were thinking of going to the movies, wanna come along?"

"Sure thing little buddy! I'll be over at the game shop in no time!"

"See you then, Tristan's excited to see you." Joey hung up the phone. 'I wonder why I haven't seen them much even though they got back from the tournament?' Joey thought to himself. He was too busy with the Kaiba house, that's why.

Joey slipped on his shoes, and walked out of his room, and walked to the living room.

"Yo Squirt!" Joey shouted to Mokuba. Mokuba looked over.

"Hey Joey! Ready to get whipped in another game?" Mokuba smiled.

"Nah, I'm going to Yugi's for a bit."

"Aww," Mokuba pouted, crossing his arms.

"Don't give me that!" Joey laughed, walking away. Mokuba pouted deeper, clearly defeated.

"Oh, by the way, your big nasty bro decided to take a break, used my charms to get his butt unstuck from the screen." Joey called over his shoulder. Mokuba snickered at the many mental images.

Joey left out the door, happily walking his way to Yugi's game shop.

When Joey arrived at the shop, he stood outside the door. It had only been a week since he'd seen them, but seriously, when did this group of friends ever detach for more than a day? He knocked on the door, to be greeted by a very short Yugi.

"Hey Yug!" Joey said happily, stepping into the shop. The two friends walked into the small living room, greeted by Tristan and Tea on the couch. Joey sat on the couch, and looked around the room. The room was kind of small, and since Joey's been spoiling himself rotten over at the mansion, he was kind of feeling claustrophobic.

"Hey Joey!" Tristan smiled.

"Hows it been?" Tea said.

"I miss you guys a bunch, wish I could hang out with you guys more, but I've been getting lots of plans, ya know?" Joey rubbed the back of his neck.

"You? Plans? If by plans you mean a hot date with a microwave meal, then what's with the sudden plans?" Tristan joked.

"Oh, funny Tristan, you're such a comedian."

"I try."

"But seriously, where have you been?" Tea piped in.

"Been hangin with the Kaiba brothers still to be honest. Mokuba is the type of person who wants lots of attention." Joey replied.

"You're still hanging with the spoiled rich guys? I mean, Mokuba's not all that bad, but, Kaiba?" Tristan said with a disgusted face.

"Now, I think it's great that Joey and Kaiba are friends." Yugi said suddenly.

"Yeah, they ain't that bad. I mean, Mokuba needs a lot of attention, but Seto needs _way _more than him. The guy's got issues." Joey laughed. Tristan, Tea, and Yugi stared at Joey.

"What? Do I got somin' in my teeth?" Joey said, running his tongue over his teeth.

"Since when did you call him 'Seto?'" Tristan asked, breaking the three's silence.

"Huh? I did?" Joey asked. "Force of habit I guess." Joey shrugged it off.

"Anyways, we should head to the movies before it starts." Yugi said. Joey looked over.

"Yeah, let's go!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

In the movie theater, Tristan caused a scene as they always do. Popcorn was thrown, insults were spewed, and everything along the lines. Eventually, they got kicked out, like normal.

"Can't you two even stay quiet in a movie?!" Tea screamed, smacking Joey upside the head.

"Oww..." Joey rubbed his head. Tristan laughed as they walked outside.

"Aww man! It's pouring out!" Joey yelled.

"What's up, man?" Tristan asked.

"I've gotta walk home."

"Home as in Kaiba mansion?"

"Yeah,"

"Need a ride?"

"Thanks man!"

Tristan ended up driving Joey back to the mansion since Joey would have had to walk back in the soaking weather. As they drove, they chatted happily like any other time. Joey's chin was propped on his hand, as he was staring out the bleary window. They were driving past the park, when Joey suddenly shouted:

"Stop!" Tristan slammed on the brakes, and looked at Joey.

"Don't kill us, man! What're you doing?" Tristan asked. Joey saw something out the window, something he didn't expect. Instead of answering, Joey dug through the glove compartment of Tristan's car, until he found the umbrella that he knew Tristan kept there. He opened the door, and popped it open, and strode quickly across the park, towards the large sakura tree. Underneath it was Seto Kaiba. He sat under the tree, just as he had with Joey a few weeks ago. Instead of welcoming bright sun, rain poured down from black skies. The umbrella Joey was holding was being hit hard with rain, but kept him relatively dry.

Kaiba looked up slowly, seeing a blurred figure in the rain, getting closer. He moved his wet hair out of his eyes to try and see who it was, and he found it to be a familiar blonde.

"What're you doing out here in the rain, Seto?" Joey asked, now standing next to Kaiba and holding the umbrella above him instead.

"Thinking," He muttered, closing his eyes. "What are you doing out here anyways? I don't need you getting sick along with all your injuries."

Joey shrugged. "I got kicked outta the movie theatre, I was just about to go home when I saw you."

"What did you do this time?" Kaiba asked.

"I'll tell you in a sec," Joey said running back to the car where Tristan was waiting.

Tristan rolled down the window at the sight of Joey.

"What was that all about, man?" Tristan asked. Joey smiled.

"You can leave, I think I'll stay here with a certain brunette..." Joey pointed in Kaiba's direction. Tristan made a face.

"Don't catch any disease from that guy, kay?" Tristan said jokingly. Joey nodded, and said

"What's called, 'Egoitis?' I think I'm fine." Tristan rolled up the window.

"Those two will be all over eachother in no time..." Tristan grumbled under his breath. When Tristan drove away, Joey walked back to Kaiba, who expected Joey to just get in the car and drive away. Joey sat himself on the wet ground next to Kaiba, and held the green umbrella over both of their heads.

"So how _does _one manage to get kicked out of the movies?" Kaiba sideways glanced at Joey.

"Haha, yelling insults at people, and stuffing popcorn in old ladies purse's!" Joey smiled in that smile of his.

"You know, you look like a wet dog right now."

"And you a drenched kitty."

"Hrm." Kaiba looked in front of himself again. He then noticed their closeness. In order to keep the umbrella over both of them, Joey had to be scootched extremely close to Kaiba. So close that their shoulders were touching, but some reason, Kaiba was comfortable with were he was.

"Hey, Seto?" Joey asked, looking up at Kaiba with his wide honey colored eyes.

"Hmm?" He simply replied.

"You said you came here to think... about what...?"

"...Everything..."

"Everything? Care ta share?" Kaiba sighed, knowing Joey'd pester him until he told him what was on his mind.

"It's not just me and Mokuba anymore. It's you too. I before was only barely able to protect him, how can I protect you too?"

"You seemed like you were doing a pretty good job to me."

"Have you seen how many times he's been kidnapped? If I can't protect my own flesh and blood, how can I you?" Kaiba sighed.

"I think you're overthinking it. When you're so worried over who you're gonna protect an' all..." Joey looked down at his lap. "Who's gonna protect _you?_" Kaiba looked over at Joey.

"I never thought of it like that."

"Why don't you let things happen? Jus' let it happen, and it'll play out as it's supposed to, right?" Kaiba stared at Joey. What was that supposed to mean? _'Why don't you let things happen? Jus' let it happen,' _Kaiba thought this over, and decided it probably _was _the best thing to do other than worrying as he had. The two boys stared at each other, unable to break gaze like that morning. Joey's heart pounded in his ears, so loud he could barely hear the rain anymore. Against his will, Kaiba lifted his hand to Joey's cheek. He moved the wet hair out of his face with his other hand. The whole park seemed to move in slow motion. The rain seemed to disappear, and the umbrella handle slipped from Joey's hand, falling onto the dirt, but neither seemed to really care, or take notice that it was raining on them once again. Somehow, their faces had become extremely close. Neither could think straight at the moment. Kaiba leaned down, and pressed his lips against Joey's. Tiny electrical jolts went through Joey's lips. Joey lifted his hands to Kaiba's shoulders. Kaiba opened his eyes, and realized what he was doing. He slowly broke away, and let his hand drop to his side. Joey did the same. He shifted awkwardly on the ground.

"Did that... just happen...?" Joey asked. Kaiba nodded, and looked over at him as if to blame him for it.

"Can we agree it was both of us?" Joey asked, noticing Kaiba's silent accusation. Kaiba nodded.

"Uh... I think it's best we go home. Mokuba must be worried." Kaiba said finally. He stood, grabbed the umbrella which lay there neglected until then, and reached a hand down to Joey. Joey smiled, and took his hand. Both boys were soaked from the rain and muddy from the dirt, and left with unexplained feelings for later. Kaiba held the umbrella this time, because he was to tall for Joey.

The two walked back to the mansion in silence, but not an awkward silence. More of one of those silent moments people have because there is no need for words.

When they arrived, Mokuba greeted them with a smile.

"Hey guys- Woah, what happened to you two? You look like you just bathed eachother in mud and then washed it off by dumping water on your heads!" Mokuba exclaimed. (Which was pretty accurate)

"Sorry Squirt, I'm real tired, and I bet he is too." Joey flicked a thumb towards Kaiba who was headed down the hallway to the bedrooms.

"I understand." Mokuba smiled, but looked a little disappointed, for he wasn't finished beating Joey in video games earlier. Joey began walking behind Kaiba to the rooms.

"But hey, Joey! Try sleeping in your _own _room tonight!" Mokuba called down the hallway. Joey flushed pink, but thankfully, Kaiba didn't turn around.

Kaiba lay on his bed, dry and tired as ever. He reviewed the _very _abnormal events of the day. Most of it involved getting lost in Joey's eyes, and wanting to punch his lights out. He decided to just take Joey's advice and let it happen. Kaiba rolled onto his side, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you SOO much for reading, reviews and ideas are ALWAYS appreciated! We're thinking of a sequel after this one, sooo... yeah!**


	7. A Diamond Dog Show

**A/N: August fools day, haha! :'D I am so sorry for not updating in over a month... Okay, we missed a birthday of Allie last Friday, and we feel terrible. She was so happy that we post on Fridays, so we kicked ourselves in the butts, and got into action for her, but alas, we weren't finished on time, and we fell into another state of procrastination. Shoot. Well, we incorporated ourselves into this chapter, and we made this chapter long for you, Allie, and all the lovely reviewers and fans we have, thank you. (OFF TOPIC BUT IMPORTANT) Also, we are making a Youtube channel soon, because we and another person are planning on making the best darned Zexal Abridge you have ever seen, because no one get's it right. No one. So we've taken it into our own hands, and we will be Lady Tiragon. Get it? Like, like Baby Tiragon? Ahaha... we need lives... Anyway, with our super writing skills, we can make the BEST SCRIPTS YOU'VE EVER HEAR/SEEN! :D We'll update you when that goes on too! :D**

* * *

The next morning, Mokuba was sitting up in bed, stretching and yawning, (or pandiculating. Look it up!) as he had just woke up. He went downstairs, hoping to find Joey cooking breakfast already in the kitchen, but the kitchen was empty. 'Maybe he's still sleeping?' the raven-haired boy thought. He went to the living room, figuring he'd entertain himself with video games until Joey got up. Mokuba yawned again and stopped as he entered the living room. [1]Splawled on the couch was Kaiba, contently reading a novel. Not an unusual sight, but what was different about it made Mokuba jump back out the room, and peek through the doorway. Kaiba's head was resting on Joey's lap, who was playing a video game vigorously, seemingly taking no mind to Kaiba's position. Kaiba smiled up at Joey, and said something to make him let out a small snort. Kaiba pushed the black reading glasses he wore further up the bridge of his nose, and continued reading.

Mokuba stood there for a few minutes, watching to make sure this was real, and snuck silently back to his room. He was _so _going to record this...

Joey ferociously smashed on the tiny buttons of the hand-held device, biting his lip. It was early, around 5: 00 AM to be exact, but he'd awoken with a nightmare of his old house. His dad was probably still in the hospital, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty over his mess. After all, his father had a knack to make sure all Joey felt was guilt.

Joey sat on the sofa while the Kaiba's slept peacefully. Or, so he thought. Kaiba had rose early too, not from bad sleep, but because he had just felt a disturbance within the mansion, he wondered groggilly to see what had risen him half an hour before he should. That's right, Seto Kaiba always rose early as 5: 30 AM just to catch up on work, until he was certain the others were up. He'd found the mutt in the main living area, taking out his anger on a poor electronical device.

"Joey..." Kaiba said quietly as he approached the clearly angered blonde. He paid no mind to the approaching brunette, and focused his attention to the game.

"Joey." Kaiba said, more stern. It caught Joey's attention all right. He had been startled from Kaiba's voice. The blonde peered behind him to see Kaiba standing with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"I can explain." Joey groaned. He wondered if he was loud getting up, and if so, how long had he kept Kaiba up.

Kaiba, however, said nothing as he walked over and sat on the opposite end of the couch. For a few minutes they sat in silence, the air seeming to grow heavier between them. At one point Joey no longer cared and moved to grab the portable gaming system he had long since discarded due to Kaiba's presence. Kaiba then spoke up and Joey brought his hand back to his lap, luckily for the small device.

"Why are you awake?" The brunette questioned. Joey bit his lip, not wanting to tell the other boy his reason for his early awakening. Usually it took a lot to get Joey up even half an hour late, let alone hours earlier. Joey chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, y'know, just wakin' early to score a few levels." He pointed to the device. Kaiba furrowed his brow.

"Mind telling me the real reason?"

"An' why wouldn't that be the reason, eh Kaiba?" Joey shifted a little until he was facing the brunette.

"I can just tell. I'm not stupid you know." Kaiba said with half lidded eyes.

"How could you tell?"

"You're either a bad liar, or I just know you that well."

Joey grumbled. "Well I can assure you, I ain't a bad liar."

"So is it the latter?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! It's neither." Joey said, crossing his arms.

Kaiba smirked. "So, I don't know you _at all_?" He leaned forward, and let his smirk grow.

"W-what? I never..." Joey stuttered suddenly, forgetting all about his nightmare. He turned his face away from Kaiba, his ears blushing light pink and soon creeping to his cheeks.

"So what are you saying?" Kaiba asked. Joey looked back towards Kaiba to retort, when he found that Kaiba had leaned closer. Their noses brushed gently against each other, and Joey took no time in moving and turning away, his whole face a bright shade of pink, both out of embarrassment and anger. By the look on Kaiba's face, he could tell he was doing this out of amusement, and he could tell he was enjoying every minute of it. Joey could feel Kaiba's breath they were so close.

'Two can play at that game...' Joey thought, turning back to face Kaiba. He couldn't help the pink on his cheeks, but he had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Kaiba was curious at that, but he had a feeling he'd find out soon, and didn't mind a bit. Joey smirked, and swooped his head up, directly in front of Kaiba's face.

"I'm saying that my reasons aren't important." Joey whispered. Kaiba was caught off gaurd by Joey's sudden action, but quickly regained himself as usual. Kaiba looked Joey dead in the eyes, but Joey kept his cool.

"Oh, I doubt that, any reason is an important reason if it's something that got the lazy mutt out of bed early."

Joey bit his lip, and swallowed.

"I just didn't get good sleep is all."

"Any particular reason for that, Pup?" Somewhere during this close conversation, Kaiba leaned closer, so they were so close their noses almost touched.

"Why don't you mind your own business, eh?"

"You are an idiot..." Kaiba had said this with sadness, maybe even longing in his voice. This surprised Joey, but he kept calm and made sure it wasn't visible through his face. The space between their faces grew smaller as their noses touched, and this time Joey didn't turn away. They stared with stern eyes for a few minutes before Kaiba spoke.

"You don't have to worry." he said.

"Huh?" Joey said, blinking and pulling away slightly from Kaiba.

"I already told you, I'm not letting you go back there." Kaiba stated simply. Joey's eye's widened, but before Joey could figure out how to respond, Kaiba stood and left the room, returning with a first aid kit. He sat close to Joey and took his bandaged left hand without saying a word.

"What are you...?" Joey questioned. Kaiba started unwrapping the gauze.

"I need to check it and reapply the bandages." he replied. Joey blinked, curious as to why Kaiba suddenly was doing this. He was checking out the wound and applying more antibiotics to it when Joey spoke up.

"What's with the sudden subject change?" he asked.

"I might not have time to do this later." Kaiba said, wrapping Joey's hand in new bandages. Joey raised his eyebrow.

"We have all morning."

"No." the brunette stated simply. He finished with wrapping Joey's hand and stood to leave the room again, but this time Joey grabbed his wrist.

"Wait." he said, causing Kaiba to stop in his tracks. He turned and looked back at Joey.

"Uhh, nothing, nevermind." Joey said quickly. Kaiba stared for a moment, but then left. He returned not moments later, without the first aid kit. He sat across from Joey.

"So what now?" Joey asked.

"Sleep." Kaiba said plainly. Joey cocked his head to the side.

"Eh? But it's already morning, might as well stay up, right?" Joey stated.

"You're still hurt. You need to rest." Kaiba scolded. Just because he was told to, Joey didn't want to sleep.

"Nu-uh, nope." Joey crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You will rest, even if I have to force you."

"And how do you plan on doin' that, wise guy?" Joey looked up at Kaiba with a 'Oh really? Try me' look in his eyes. Kaiba stood, and grabbed a blanket that was draped across one of the sofas. He sat back down, as Joey watched him. Kaiba stared at Joey, and Joey stared back. Kaiba narrowed his eyes, and leaned forward, wrapping Joey in his arms, leaving Joey in complete and utter shock. He dragged them both down, until he was laying there with Joey wrapped tightly against his chest so he couldn't struggle to break free. He moved a free arm for the blanket, and draped it over the two. Joey snapped out of his shock, an realized just what position he was in. Held close against Kaiba's chest, he could hear the steady rhythm of his heart. Well wouldn't you know, he does have one!

Joey glanced at Kaiba, who's eyes were fixed directly in front of him, not paying mind to Joey. Joey then looked at the blanket, the soft blue silk wrapped around the two. The color reminded Joey of Kaiba's fierce blue eyes. Joey then realized something he'd not before. The soft lick of spicy cinnamon drifted through the small space between them. It smelled good.

"Fine I'll sleep..." Joey mumbled, not actually hating his situation. Kaiba smiled at Joey.

"I knew you'd see it my way, Pup. Now get some rest." Kaiba rested his head on top of Joey's. Joey snuggled deeper into the warmth of Kaiba.

Soon Kaiba noticed the steady rise and fall of Joey's chest, and he heard the soft sound of his breathing along with it. The corner of Kaiba's mouth tipped into a half smile at watching the blonde sleep peacefully.

"Ahh, doughnuts..." Joey mumbled in his sleep, and snuggled even deeper into Kaiba's arms if possible. Kaiba settled into the couch as he felt his eyes droop.

Kaiba opened his eyes, and lifted his head. He's fallen asleep for a short time too. Daylight poured through the partially drawn curtains. Kaiba silently, sneakily, kissed Joey on the top of the head, and relaxed into the fine leather seat cushions.

The slight movement caused Joey's comfort to go off-balance, and to fix it he started moving around, nearly falling off the couch. Kaiba pulled him closer before he could, which was a point of awakening for Joey. His eyes peeked open slightly, trying to get use to the sun.

He started mumbling incoherent things and he struggled to stay asleep, and he turned away from the sun, thus facing Kaiba, who gave him a glare, which startled Joey into falling off the couch.

"Ahh!" Joey rolled off, dragging the blanket with him. Kaiba sat up on the couch, and just stared at Joey, slightly amused. Joey's head popped up, and he looked around the room.

"Anything the matter, Pup?" Kaiba smiled slightly. Joey looked up at him with his blonde mop of hair messy and covering his face.

"We... wait... sleep... what?" Joey replied through blowing hair out of his face.

"Speak English, Pup. I can't understand dog." Kaiba pat him on the head like a dog. Joey growled, and jumped up. He sat on the couch, and crossed his arms with a pouty face on.

Kaiba was still laying on the couch, and decided to use Joey's lap as a headrest.

"Wh-Whaaaat?" Joey stuttered, sticking his arms up. He certainly didn't expect that. Kaiba just shrugged, and reached to the coffee table for his novel and glasses. Joey disregarded it, and grabbed his discarded video game, and began to play.

They stayed like that for a while, with small bits of conversation floating in from time to time. Then, Joey heard the door creak, but paid not mind to it. He was far too engrossed into his game to care much anyways. But then, Kaiba lifted his head, and spoke for the first time in about an hour.

"Mokuba's watching us." Kaiba muttered to Joey, not looking away from his book. Joey gave out a small snort, and resumed his game. He wondered why in the world Mokuba would be watching them, and then remembered his position.

"Oh." He whispered under his breath. Kaiba looked up at Joey.

"Hahaha... you are such an idiot..." Kaiba laughed. Joey began to paste on his pouty face, but then stopped, and stared at Kaiba. He brought his hand up, and scratched the back of his neck.

"Ya'know, you actually look kinda like a normal human bein' with glasses, Seto." Joey continued staring at Kaiba, who only blinked at the remark.

Mokuba started screaming and hollering before either boy had said anything else.

"Joey! I WANT TO EAT A DINOSAUR. I'M SO HUNGRY" the raven haired boy yelled.

"Not this again." Joey sighed. Kaiba sat up, and Joey left to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

When he was setting the table and Mokuba was already at it, Kaiba walked in and sat down with a newspaper in hand. Joey had finished setting the table and took his seat next to Kaiba. Both Mokuba and Joey dug in immediately, but Kaiba being Kaiba took his time. None of them said anything for a few minutes.

"What were you going to be doing in the living room this morning?" Kaiba asked Mokuba, breaking the silence.

"I-" Mokuba started, but was cut off by the sound of the buzzer on the gate intercom. Kaiba looked up from his newspaper, obviously not in a hurry to go see who it was. Joey sighed and got up from his seat. He walked over to the wall with the panel for the gates. Through the camara, he saw Mai waiting there with her hand an her hip. Joey eagerly pressed the button to talk to her.

"Hey Mai! How's it been!" Joey said excitedly. Mai's eyes brightened.

"Hey Joey! I need to talk to you and Kaiba for a sec, is that okay?" She replied.

"Yeah, totally." Joey presses the button opening the gate. Mai walked in, and Joey was quick to meet her at the door, all the while Kaiba watched from over the rim of the newspaper. The paper crinkled between his now clenched fists

"Oh Seto, it's okay, don't be jealous. I mean, we _all _know that he loves you most." Mokuba whispered across the table, startling Kaiba. He turned slowly towards his brother, and stared at him with disbelief.

"What?" Kaiba just stared at his brother who had a mischievous grin on.

"It's true Seto, so don't get jealous over the little things."

"How do you... what?"

"I know things, Seto. I'm a Kaiba after all." Mokuba smiled widely. Kaiba shook his head, and turned back to the newspaper.

Joey opened the door, and greeted Mai.

"Hey Joey! Where's Kaiba?" Maiba said, giving Joey a tight hug.

"Over here, c'mon. Why you need us to suddenly?" Joey asked, leading her into the kitchen.

"You'll see."

They stepped into the kitchen, cattering away happily.

"Mai said she had something that involved the two of us." Joey said to Kaiba. He raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" He asked.

"You have to agree to it before I can tell you" Mai piped up. Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"And why is this?"

"Just because." She smiled.

"I'll do it." Joey said.

"Great! What about you, hun?" She turned to Kaiba.

"Fine..." He mumbled.

"So what will we be doing?" Joey asked.

"Since everyone else already agreed, let's meet at the Turtle Game shop, and me and Tea will explain everything then." Mai winked, and headed out of the kitchen. Joey stood.

"I'm missing another day of work." Kaiba said sighing.

"Looks that way." Joey stated simply before leaving the room to get ready.

Soon they were both walking out the door.

"Let's walk." Kaiba said simply. Joey nodded in agreement and they set off to the Turtle Game shop to see what Mai had in mind for them. They walked in silence for a little while, no words between either of them, yet both were thinking of the event that occurred the day before. Kaiba was the first to break the silence.

"So, what _did _make you rise early this morning?" Kaiba threw a side glance at Joey. Joey sighed.

"I guess there's no point of keeping it from you. You were right, Seto, I did have some nightmares of my old house." Joey admitted.

"Hmm. Thought so..." Kaiba said, staring straight forward. They walked in silence for a moment.

"You know, after he recovers... You really don't have to go back to him." Kaiba said, continuing to stare ahead. Joey looked up at him.

"Can I do that to ya? Could I really live with you?" Joey said quietly after a few moments of silence. Kaiba chuckled.

"Yes, of course. The mansion would definitely be so much quieter without you, which for years I'd led myself to believe I'd prefer, and besides, you are a better cook then any of my five star chefs could ever be."

"I dunno..."

"Do you want me to force you to stay or what? I've learned my lesson about letting you run away once before."

"Yeah... Oh look we're here!" Joey pointed at the store. Seems they were indeed there, thank you for pointing that out to get out of a sticky situation Joey.

Kaiba looked up to see Joey practically jump to the door and knocked. Kaiba went and stood behind Joey, a glowering look on his face. Yugi happily opened the door, and ushered the two of them in.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Kaiba! We should duel sometime!" Yugi chirped. Kaiba crossed his arms, and pasted on a deadly look. He growled something, but obediently followed behind Joey. They entered the small living area, which was even smaller due to the amout of people in it. Also it was still small to Joey and Kaiba because they were used to a massive room to [2]splawl out everywhere. There was no room on the couch, so Kaiba and Joey sat shoulder to shoulder on the floor. Mai walked in, took a glance at Kaiba and Joey, and walked into the middle of the room. She clapped her hands together.

"You have all agreed to do this mystery thing for me. And I bet you're all eager to know what it is, right boys?" Mai looked hopefully around the room. Joey looked around and realized that only the guys of the group were there.

"So what will we be doing. Spit it out already, woman." Kaiba growled. Mai rolled her eyes, and blew some air out of her eyes.

"You will be putting on a fashion show!" She clapped.

"What!?" Was what most of the reactions from the room.

"What kinda fashion show." Joey said hesitantly.

"I've already chosen clothes for all of you, so you'll see. I need money, okay? Your fans all wanted this. So you boys will be on the catwalk in three hours, and go get dressed! Meet back here in two! Tea has your outfits." Mai left the room, and everyone was freaking out. Except for Kaiba of course.

Tea handed out bags of clothes with everyone's names on it, and went back with Mai. Joey and Kaiba ended up calling the limo because Joey wasn't in the mood to walk. They got back to the mansion, and went to see what they had to get changed into.

Joey reached into the bag, and felt around for things. He picked up something that was soft, and came out with a bright pink feather boa. He shuttered.

"Jeez Mai. Kill me why don't ya?" Joey muttered, and went to grabbing the other things out of the bag.

Kaiba sat on the floor of his room, trying to get the strappy black wedges onto his feet. How do women do this!? Kaiba was used to heels, but this is ridiculous! Kaiba managed to get on on, and was working on the other. The door opened.

"Seto, I was wondering-" Mokuba started, then stared the scene in front of him. Kaiba wore baby blue booty shorts with a white spaghetti strapped shirt with frills going all the way down, front and back.

"I can explain everything." Kaiba said quickly. Mokuba just shut the door, and went into his now familiar hiding corner.

Kaiba stood once he got his newly acquired heels on, along with some blue eyeshadow and light pink lipstick with black mascara and eyeliner, and walked out the door to go check on Joey.

Kaiba's mouth dropped open once he opened the door and saw Joey. He was angrily applying a soft shade of red lipstick bright red lipstick, wearing ridiculous clothes. He wore tall black pumps on his feet, and ripped black skinny jeans, with silvery-white showing underneath instead of skin (thankfully for Kaiba and the fangirls. Lulz). He was wearing a tight, female leather jacket with a white baby-tee underneath. Plus, the bright feather boa we mentioned earlier.

"Joey, what are you _wearing?_" Kaiba asked. Joey, startled, looked over at Kaiba, and laughed.

"No, Seto, what are _you _wearing!?" Joey laughed, all the previous anger melting from his face.

"We should probably head to the Turtle Game shop now."

"Yeah, let's go."

Joey and Kaiba took the limo, because they were too afraid to show their faces in public.

Once they got to the shop, they stopped. The whole street was closed off due to the fashion show. A small stage had been put out as a catwalk. And there was many people waiting to see a bunch of crossdressing boys. Kaiba and Joey shared a look of annoyance.

They snuck out of the limo before any crazed fangirls could see them, and went into the Turtle game shop, where a large racket of noises and two girls met them.

"Will you guys shut up back there?" One of the girls yelled in the direction of the agitated arguing. She was slightly shorter than Joey. She had short poofy blonde hair, and she wore rectangular black rimmed glassed. She had a clipboard in her hand and a microphone headset on. She smiled when she saw them, and waved eagerly.

"Hi! I'm Dana, and this is..." She said, trailing off and elbowing the girl next to her, who also had a microphone headset on. She was a little bit shorter than the other girl, and didn't seem to have the same enthusiasm. She had straight brunette hair that was longer than Dana's, but not by much. Her eyes were blue-green and showed a certain disdain or boredom. The corners of her mouth were tipped down into a frown.

"Hmm, I'm Sam" She spoke, assessing both boys outfits. She nodded in approval.

"Who are you two? And where's Mai?" Joey asked. Dana just giggled at that. She threw her arm over Sam's shoulders.

"We're Mai's personal assistants for the fashion show!" Dana said with a grin. Sam just shrugged the arm off her shoulders.

"Personal assistants?" Joey raised his eyebrow. Dana nodded enthusiastically.

"It's wonderful, isn't it? Anyways Mai had some things to do before the show, so she left us in charge. Besides, she figured everyone would probably murder her with what they had to wear. And before you ask, Tea's collecting the entrance fee's." the smiling girl replied. "So before anymore questions are answered, I'm going to have to ask you both to go wait with the other boys." Dana shoved them in the direction of the door, and Sam just rolled her eyes.

"They know where they are. It's not a huge place here." Sam then proceeded to glare at a wall nearby. Dana leaned over and whispered to the two confused boys.

"Sam actually chose everyone's outfits today, we're actually running the show, but Mai's getting most of the money because Sam already makes too much... She just really wanted to be here. Can't you see how happy she is?"

Both boys looked at the angry looking girl and shook their heads. Dana shrugged and pushed them off.

Kaiba and Joey began walking towards the others, feeling quite uncomfortable with their clothes.

"Those girls were... weird..." Joey stated. Kaiba nodded.

"Yes, Dana had an air of bubbliness while Sam seemed... like she wanted to rip our throats out." Kaiba crossed his arms.

"You mean like how you usually look at people, Seto?" Joey laughed.

"Hrm."

Meanwhile in the corner of the room:

"Sam! You can't act like that with your slightly older, taller, and prettier twin in the room!" Dana whispered to Sam, who proceeded to stick out her tongue.

"I bet he's the one copying me. I'm just acting like me, jeez, what are you, my mother?" Sam crossed her ams.

"Yes."

"wat."

"Well, I'm off to go kick the fans in the heads, bye!"

"Later."

Back to Joey and Kaiba. When they reached the room, everybody was silent, and trying to hide themselves from the shame of what they were at that moment. Kaiba and Joey hid off in one corner of the small room, because everyone seemed to be hiding anyways. Well, except for Tristan. He seemed to actually like what he had on. Duke too. They sat on the couch as if nothing were wrong.

Not long after everyone arrived, Sam walked into the room, with a slightly more excited look in her eyes.

"Alright, you guys seen how a catwalk works before? If not, you're an idiot, and I'll have to tell you. You step onto the stage, strut your stuff, flaunt it, whatever you want, just don't trip in your man heels, alright ladies?" Sam said, putting a hand on her hip. Everyone looked up at that, and looked down at their heels.

"Okay, so with the acceptance of Kaiba, Duke, Tristan and Yugi, you all need to practice you're strutting with heels. And some of you, strutting all together." She shot a glare Joey's way.

"Why Kaiba, Duke, Yugi, and Tristan?" Ryou asked from underneath the couch.

"Isn't it obvious? Since they always wear heels, they know how to use them." Sam rolled her eyes. Everyone sent skeptic glances Tristans way.

"Where's Dana? I like her better." Someone said from the opposite end of the room.

"She's busy kicking the fans in the head with steel-toed cleats, nimrod. Be outside in ten." And with that, she left with a flick of her hair.

Joey turned to Kaiba.

"You know, she's really familiar..." He started.

"Don't you dare say it." Kaiba growled.

"Okay, okay." Joey put his hands up in defense, and got up to practice his strut. Kaiba just stared off into the distance, thinking. At one point, Dana was forced into the room to help the boys with their struts, and after a half an hour, everyone was outside and ready to step through the curtains and onto stage.

"Guys, don't make us look like idiots." Sam warned. Dana smiled at them, and held up her custom made steel-toed cleats and bounced her eyebrows up and down. Everyone sweatdropped. Both girls had changed as well, probably at the request of Mai to be proper fashion show announcers. Sam was wearing (Something), while Dana was wearing black flats, red skinny jeans, and both were wearing an 'I 3 Crossdressing Boys t-shirt.

Sam stepped onto stage, Dana quickly trailing behind. Sam stepped on one end of the stage, and Dana on the other.

"Welcome welcome, ladies and gay gentlemen, pizza rolls and deoderant sticks, we welcome you to our crossdressing fashion show, featuring the King of Games, the creator of holographic games, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, and everyone else who would look hot in a dress!" Sam shouted to the crowd, who shouted widly. She smiled, and waved her mic in the air.

"That's right, now get those hot buns out here!" Dana squeed. Loud music began to play, corasponding with each who walked on. First was Duke, who stepped onto stage happilly. Bring Sexy Back began to play. Duke wore a dice bakini top, with matching booty shorts, with white heels.

"Here's our first, Duke Devlin! He's obsessed with dice, smells like smores poptarts, and ninety percent of his fanclub is made up of guys!" Sam announced, her voice reaching over the crowds of screaming fanboys. Duke made his way to the front of the stage, posed several times, and strutted back to the entrance of the stage as told.

"Next up!" Dana grinned. "He dresses in womanly clothes, has the body for it, and buys chick magazines for everything but the girls! Marik Ishtar!"  
And out from behind the curtains, came a dazilling egyptian, wearing a lavander belly dancer dress, with gold bangles snaking up his arms and legs. Gold dangled off the top, embeded with green and red jewles. A top of his head, a gold belly dancer headpiece dangled down on his hair on his forhead. He wore lavander matching flats lines with gold. The bangles clinked together as he walked up the stage, grinning willdly and making sure to sway his womanly hips.  
The crowd went absolutely wild, liking Sam's choices of clothes so far. Some even threw money onto the stage, which a staff member quickly swept up for Mai. Sam and Dana looked at each other from the opposite ends of the stage and grinned.

"Next up is,"Sam started, pausing for affect and to listen to the fans screaming. "A guy who you could accidentally step on if your not careful, his hair is three times the size of me and Kaiba's ego mixed together, and he's just too cute! Yugi Motou!"

"More like barely a third of just YOURS, nevermind Kaiba's." Dana muttered. Sam threw a death glare Dana's way, but quickly disregarded Dana's comment as a sudden burst of idiocity. A head poked out of the curtain, and stared at the eager fans. He nervously stepped out, and started walking shyly up the catwalk. Fans screamed and shouted when they saw he was wearing a girls school uniform with a little blue bow in his hair. The pink shirt was nicely fit around Yugi's small frame. The short blue skirt complimented the bow, and pink buckle shoes with small heels. Even Dana, who knew what he was wearing and had seen it previously, was squeeing.

Soon enough a staff member was up on stage again, sweeping up the money.

"This is great so far, huh guys?" Dana asked, a grin on her face. "Next is Ryou Bakura! He's possesed by the equivelant of Satan, one of our favorite shippings is his Yami and Marik, and he uses designer conditioner! Here he is folks!"

Ryou walked out to the front of the stage. He was wearing black and white striped knee high stockings with lace at the top, dark blue buckled shoes, and a poofy sky blue dress with an apron over it. Yes, he was dressed as Alice. The crowd went wild for this, and soon he was off the stage.

"The most adorable boy you will ever see, ladies." Sam piped up, surprisingly becoming comftorable with the event. "and gentelmen." She added as an afterthought, remembering the fanboys in the crowed. Weird, but very profitable. Sam cleared her throat from thought, and shouted excitedly into her microphone. She'd picked the next dress out with one certain in thought...

"Next up is, Tristan Taylor! He's got no important role to the series, secretly watches re-runs of Barney in his room, and practices with the heels to feel more important!"

Tristan strutted to the front of the stage with extreme prowess, and his head held high. He struck a pose, with his hand in the air and the other on his hip. He wore a bright red strapless cocktail dress, that showed off quite a bit of leg, which did just what he wanted it to do, made the fangirls and boys squeal in excitement. After a few more poses, he strutted off, clinking his bright red pumps on the catwalk.

Many more boys dressed much to their distaste, and walked onto stage, but finally, it was Joey's turn.

"Now, now children, we've got a few boys left for you to see." Dana said grinning. She looked over at Sam, who grinned back.

"Yep, my favorite couple ever, OTP over here, am I right?" Sam whispered to the crowd, although Joey and Kaiba could obviously hear it from backstage, and quietly inched away from eachother. The group of shamefully dresses boys all looked at them, and shrugged.

"Well, here's Joey Wheeler, he secretly wishes to own a puppy, he's not actually from Brooklyn, and in a past life was a golden retriever." Sam said to the crowd.

"Also, stepping onto stage with Joey, is Seto Kaiba, a rich billionaire with a soft spot for kids, cares for no one but himself, Mokuba, and Joey, and is clearly the male version of my sister over here." Dana pointed to Sam across the stage, who just glared back. Reluctantly, Joey and Kaiba stepped onto stage, strutting next to one another in time to the others steps. Since the catwalk wasn't very wide, they had to walk close to one another, but the fans only enjoyed the finale even more. They both strutted, and posed, almost naturally, their outfits causing nosebleeds to many young girls and boys. The two of them threw glances at each other and left the stage, Joey with a flick of his boa.

Dana and Sam walked into the room full of chattering boys that were now dressed according to their wardrobe.

"Alright ladies, it was a good show while it lasted, some of you may even come to see you were good at this sort of thing all along, yada yada yada, go home." Sam said in a loud voice to attract the attention of the now startled boys. Dana smiled at them, and left with her sister.

Kaiba sat in his bed, and rubbed his eyes. It had taken ages to get the make up off, don't even get started on the heels. Whatever, all Kaiba really wanted was some rest. Kaiba reached for the lamp on the bedside table, but stopped. He let out a quiet kitten sneeze, and sniffled. Perhaps he was coming down with something...

* * *

**[1] Slawl-ing-ed: Means pretty much being gay, or misspelling sprawl.**

**A/N: Anyways, hoped you liked, follow for more, fave if you liked, and review for ideas, birthdays or thoughts so we can give you a shout. A Fus Ro Dah if you will. **


End file.
